


Tale as Old as Time (ON HIATUS)

by The1920squeen



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney Inspired, F/M, Fluff, Kekkai Sensen Fusion, Klaus is a kind and fluffy beast, Klaus is an only child in this universe, Mentions of Suicide, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!Leonardo Watch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1920squeen/pseuds/The1920squeen
Summary: Leona is an intelligent young woman who longs for adventure and to leave the mundane life of her village.  After she finds her and her sister's father unconscious on their doorstep when he was supposed to be displaying his invention at the fair the next day, he raves about Horrible monsters that dwell in the forest, along with a horrifying beast who saved his life.  But because his fears had taken over his reason, he felt that the beast was dangerous.  Leona and Michella's father warns them to never wander into the forest after sunset, least they wind up as the beast's or the monster's dinner.However, the curious Leona disobeys her protective father's wishes and ventures beyond the safe walls of her village.  She soon finds the enchanted castle where the beast and his knightly order, Libra, reside.  Because of winter's fast approach, that means the vampires that lurk about the forest at night will increase and she must stay with Libra until the spring.  Overtime, she learns that the beast is really just a lonely soul longing for companionship.  These two special dreamers realize how much they need one another and that their lives would never be the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I needed a break? Well fluff that! I'm getting back into writing again!

Once upon a time, in a far away land.  The king and queen of a small French kingdom lived in a glorious and shining castle.  After many years of marriage, the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. His hair was the shade of the crimson rose and his eyes were like two glittering emeralds.  The young prince was named Klaus, after his mother’s grandfather, the former emperor of the German Empire.

Over the years, the royal family had lived in the laps of luxury.  Their status made them both rather selfish and unkind towards their servants and subjects.  It had gotten to the point where they overtaxed the citizens to continue their lavish lifestyle.  The king and queen even went as far to spoil their son. To show their love, they gave him everything his heart desired and filled their palace with the most lavish and beautiful of objects.  Now, one would think that how the king and queen raised the prince, he too would turn out just like his parents. However, they would be quite wrong.

In reality, young Prince Klaus was the exact opposite of his family.  The prince was a very kind and gentle soul and didn’t have a selfish or cruel bone in his body.  He never really cared for the materialistic things that his parents would go so far to get him. All he ever wanted from his parents was their familial love.  And not through the means of buying his affection through useless trinkets.

While Prince Klaus did yearn for his family’s attention, he was far from lonely.  He found solace in the castle staff. His best friend was the main attendant, Steven.  He was always by the prince’s side and was always there to lend an ear. He was also friends with the rest of the servants.  Such as K.K. The castle cook, Chain the maid, Zapp and Zedd the castle courtiers and his faithful footman, Gilbert. Unlike the young prince’s parents, he always treated the servants with the utmost respect and always gave his thanks for their loyal service and friendship.

However, what the young prince enjoyed the most, was to sneak out of the castle and explore the woods and village.  As he grew in his adolescence, Klaus developed a love for botany. The Black Forest always had the most interesting, flowers, trees, herbs and so much more.  When he ventured to the village, he enjoyed observing the daily hustle and bustle of the citizens. His favorite places were definitely the book shop, the bakery, and last but not least, the plant shop.  Every time he sneaked out of the palace he would always come back with an abundance of plants to fill his personal greenhouse and the tastiest sweets to share with the staff. It was absolute bliss.

The Prince soon discovered the reason within himself as to why he felt the need to go outside the palace gates.  It was more than just to indulge in his new found hobbies.  The important reason for his little adventures to the village, was to try to get to know his people.  The young prince felt that in order to be a good ruler, one must strive to relate to his subjects. That way, he would do his best to make sure that the citizens can live in prosperity.  That no family would go without food and drink, that every child, no matter their gender, should have a good education and that the greed of the royal family shall end with his reign. This was the kingdom that Prince Klaus hoped to achieve when he became king.  Unfortunately, his adventures would not last.

One day, while he was traversing the forest with his most trusted mentor, he was attacked and nearly killed by a creature that his mentor called a vampire.  Fortunately, the young prince wasn’t hurt since Mr. Abrams had studied these creatures for years and knew how to ward them off.  Klaus was shocked at first because these creatures that he read about in books were in fact real.  Even though he was scared of them, he knew that his people could be harmed by them and wished to do everything to protect his citizens from these creatures of the night. For a time, Lucky Abrams trained the prince in secret to defend himself and others against these monsters.  But, soon the king and queen caught on to what they were doing. Klaus’ mother and father decided it was best to keep their son from wandering away from the castle grounds. He was absolutely forbidden from venturing into the forest or the village ever again.  They also released Abrams from his teaching duties and he was to leave the palace immediately. The prince never saw him again after that.

Even though he was heartbroken he could no longer leave the castle, he still kept up with his studies that his mentor taught him.  During his solo lessons he learned about the different abilities that he himself didn’t know he had. This intrigued him so much that he had to teach his closest friends. That way, they can learn to defend themselves and also do their part to protect the kingdom.  They were all amazed that their blood could be used as weapons. While trapped within the castle, Klaus’ hopes of being a good ruler still remained alive. Thanks to the new skills and powers he and his staff developed, he was determined to keep his people safe.

The young prince tried to show the queen and king of his discoveries, but they dismissed them.  They still forbade him from leaving the palace, much to Klaus’ annoyance. For you see, the king and queen had much bigger plans for their son.

Since it was almost the young prince’s sixteenth birthday, his parents knew it was time for him to choose a bride.  However, it would only be a marriage to form an alliance with a wealthy kingdom and to help their influence and power spread throughout the land.  Prince Klaus was angered by his parents decision because they did not consider his feelings on the matter. He understood right from the start those princesses, duchesses and other noble women would all be empty headed sycophants only after his status.  Klaus longed to experience true love like the ones he read in his books. He knew that he would never get that sort of love if he were to marry those women. This was the one birthday party that he was most definitely not looking forward too. However, that would be the night his life changed forever.

Klaus’ sixteenth birthday party was on coldest night of the winter.  As soon as the ball was in full swing, a loud knock was heard at the front of the castle’s door.  The ballroom was dead silent when the knocking was heard once again. The king and queen went to the door to find an old beggar woman looking for shelter from the winter cold.  She even offered a single red rose in return for a crust of bread and a room for the night. Repulsed by her ugly appearance, the king and queen turned their noses up at her gift and tried to send the old woman on her way.  However, she warned the monarchs not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within. The foolish king and queen only laughed at the poor woman and dismissed her by slamming the door in her face.

When they returned to the ballroom to reassure everyone it was nobody of importance, the beggar woman magically appeared in a cloud of glittering smoke.  Soon her ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The guests left the castle in a panic while only the royal family and the staff remained. Out of pity, the fairy tried to give the king and queen one last chance to redeem themselves.  In reality, it was a test to see if they were worthy to continue on with their lives as rulers.

The enchantress asked the king and queen, if they would be able love their son with all their hearts, if he was as ugly as a beast.  The young prince had the hope that they would if he was born ugly. However, it was with a broken heart he discovered how truly shallow his parents actually were.  The king said that if his wife bore a son that was hideous, he would have drowned him at birth. His mother only nodded in agreement. Dissatisfied with their answers, the enchantress placed a curse upon the castle and all who lived there.  The servants were turned into hybrids of enchanted objects. And as for the prince. He was transformed into a hideous beast. The very monster that his father would threaten to kill if he was ever born that way. However, the enchantress banished the foolish king and queen from their own kingdom forever and were never seen nor heard from again.

The young prince was terrified and ashamed by his monstrous appearance.  But, most of all he was angered by his parent’s foolish vanity.  For the first time he felt pure hatred towards his family. He kept wondering why he and his friends were the ones being punished while his parents got off Scott free!  It was truly unfair.

The night after Prince Klaus’ birthday, the enchantress came back to the castle.  His hopes soared when he saw her again. He thought that she came back to reverse the curse she placed upon his house.  While she did feel sorry for the young prince and his servants, she could not break the curse. The only one who had the power to break the curse, was the prince himself.  Klaus was disheartened by this information, but the enchantress told him this all happened for a reason. Even though he did not know it yet, this was all to help him claim his right to the throne and save his kingdom.

The enchantress gave the prince two gifts.  One was a magic hand mirror that could let him peak into the outside world beyond the castle grounds and the forest.  The other was the very rose that she offered the former monarchs. However, this was no ordinary rose.  This was an enchanted rose that would bloom until his twenty-eighth birthday. And, if he could learn to fall in love and earn her love in return, the curse would be broken.  But, that was not all.

During the day, the young prince’s servants would remain as enchanted objects.  At night however, they would all temporarily return to human form and have the abilities that they had learned through Klaus.  From early evening till sunrise, they would all become knights to the protect the castle, the forest and the kingdom from the monsters that lurked in the night.  It was then that Klaus and his right hand man, Steven would form the order known as Libra.  Objects by day, warriors by night, these brave heroes spent these years protecting the kingdom they held most dear.  The citizens of the town never knew of their bravery. For until the spell was broken, any memories they had of the palace and all who lived there was forgotten.

However, one dreadful thought lingered over the heroes as they continued to defend their land. If Klaus was unable to break the curse by the time the last rose petal fell, the prince would be doomed to remain a beast for all eternity and his servants would no longer become human.  All of their powers would be stripped away.  The prince would turn feral and the rest of Libra would simply be reduced to inanimate objects forever.  As for his kingdom, it would be overrun by the very monsters that the heroes try so hard to fight against.

As the years passed, the prince and his knights fought against the vampires.  Their good deeds remained a secret as the citizens of the town went about their mundane lives. Blissfully unaware of the dangers that lurked outside the village walls.  Even though Klaus and his new team were proud of their accomplishments, he slowly lost hope for the cure to their newfound conditions.  No one ever came to the castle again, and the prince was to ashamed of his new form to venture out beyond the woods.  Even though the enchantress foretold that a young woman would come to help free them all of the curse, he still lost faith.  Klaus bitterly thought it was just a cruel joke of the enchantress to get their hopes up.  Only a woman who was brave and/or foolish enough would even dare to venture outside the village walls.  There was no way a woman such as that could exist.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

In a small village, there lived an eccentric inventor, his wife and their two beautiful daughters, Leona and Michella.  Their home was on a quaint little farm just a few feet outside the town. However, this was no ordinary family, for they had quite an unbelievable secret.  The eldest daughter possessed a gift given by the very gods themselves… the all-seeing-eyes of the gods. Her eyes gave her the power of insight, manipulating the sights of others and could even see into the past and future.  While many would think her eyes as a gift, to her they were a curse, for they came at a price, and at her younger sister’s expense.

For you see, many years ago, Leona’s little sister, Michella, was very sickly when she was born.  The doctor told her parents that she would never be able to walk, but she would be healthy as she grew older.  While the news did dishearten the couple at first, they loved both of their children with all of their hearts and supported the two girls and their dreams.  The two sisters and their parents were a very happy family and each day was filled with love and joy. However, that happiness would be short lived.

When the sisters were only four and three years old a monstrous yet godly entity showed himself before the girls and their mother.  The poor woman was forced to answer the deities’ question, “who shall bear witness?” In other words, she needed to choose which daughter were to receive the all-seeing-eyes, while the other’s sight would no longer be needed.  There was absolutely no way out of it, she had to choose one daughter’s sight over the other. It broke her heart having to make this impossible choice. But in the end, she chose Leona to receive the eyes, while Michella was to be left blind.

After the event happened,  the sisters’ memories were manipulated.  Leona believed that she was born with the all-seeing-eyes of the gods, while Michella believed she was born blind because of the illness that plagued her when she came out of her mother’s womb.  Even though it was good for the sake of the sisters, for their mother, the guilt ate at her everyday. Soon enough that guilt made her gravely ill.

While she was on her deathbed, she told her husband of what became of their children’s eyes.  The inventor’s dying wife made him promise to never tell them of the horrible choice she had to make and to protect them from anyone who would do them harm.  With a heavy heart, he promised he would do everything in his power to protect their two girls. The mother’s death hit the daughters and their father very hard.  However, they promised each other that they would continue to protect and care for one another. For no matter what happens, they were still a family.

 

As the years pass, the two sisters and their father continued living a contented and humbling life on the farm.  Even though the girls’ mother was no longer with them, they were still a happy trio. Maurice’s two daughters grew up to be the most beautiful girls in the village.  Not only that, they were both very educated and gifted in their skills. His youngest, Michella, was quite a talented artist! Despite being blind, she had the ability to imagine the pictures in her mind and easily place it on paper or on a canvas.  She even made a flawless portrait of her elder sister. All she needed was to hear Leona describe her face, and Michella got all the features right! Michella’s gift never ceased to amaze Leona and their father.

As for Leona, she had a singing voice that could rival angels!  She was also very skilled with her guitar. While Leona never played in public, it always brought her family so much joy when she played for them.  However, she had one passion that rivaled all others. It was her love for reading and writing.

Leona absolutely loved to read because she loved to learn.  Her and Michella’s mother wanted both of them to have a good education, even if the population of the village wouldn’t approve.  Their mother was very progressive and educated for her time and she wanted her daughters to be free to pursue knowledge in their own way.  Despite her blindness, Michella also had a love for reading even if it wasn’t as intense as her sister’s. However, there was one more reason why Leona loved her books so much.  It gave her a chance to escape.

Over the years, Leona became discontent of her simple life in the village.  In fact, she had never been outside the walls of her poor provincial town. To make things worse, she and her family weren’t exactly well liked amongst the townspeople.  They tolerated Leona and her family, of course and would always greet them politely when they crossed paths. But, behind their backs, rumors spread of how the family was very strange, specifically with how educated Leona was.

This would often disconcert the young woman a great deal.  She hated being made fun of, especially when the townspeople made fun of Maurice and her sister.  She loved her family dearly and felt it was unjust for them to be the butt of everyone’s jokes just because they were different.  However, Maurice would always reassure her and Michella that he was very proud of his two girls. The inventor truly was a doting father and he always supported his daughters in their passions.  Sometimes he would get a lump in his throat with how much his daughters resemble their wonderful mother, especially Leona. Maurice knew that if she was still alive, she would be very proud of the strong and independent women their children had become.  However, as comforted as Leona was by her father’s words, it didn’t make her time in the village any easier.

One beautiful autumn morning, she went into town to do some errands for her family.  She needed to go to the butcher’s for some lamb for their dinner, the bakery to get bread, the craft shop for some paint, that Michella wanted and the last part on her list, the bookshop!  Leona always saved her favorite shop for last. The book she read the night before was so good, she burnt the midnight oil for it. She couldn’t wait to see what the shop had for her that day.

When Leona went inside the bookstore, she was greeted by the ever friendly face of Tobias.  He was pretty much the only man in the village that she and her family got along with. The shop owner even came to the house for dinner from time to time.  However, Leona knew the real reason why Tobias always accepted their invitation. She noticed that he was quite smitten with her beloved little sister.

As someone who possessed the all-seeing-eyes of the gods, her observations were right on the mark.  From his starry-eyed stares to his dreamy sighs, Leona knew that he had lost his heart to Michella. She thought his crush on her sister was very cute. Besides, Tobias was the only man she trusted in the village to treat Michella right if he ever wanted to court her.  

“Bonjour, Monsieur Tobias!” Leona said with a cheerful smile.

“Ah, good morning, Mademoiselle Leona!  Now, I’m going to hazard a guess, but I suspect you’re here to return the book you borrowed yesterday?”

Leona blushed but she smiled at his correct guess.  “Hahaha! I must be pretty obvious huh?”

“Well Leo, you are the only girl I know who can read any book in one sitting.  Honestly, if there was a world record for fastest reader, you’d win in a heartbeat!”

“Hehe!  You’d probably be right!  But seriously, here’s the book.  It was wonderful! You wouldn’t happen to have anything new today, would you?”

Tobias smiled fondly at the girl.  Leona and her sister were the only ones truly enthusiastic about reading in the village.  If it weren’t for them, he’d probably be out of business.

“Ah, not since yesterday I’m afraid.  Oh! But I do have this for Mademoiselle Michella.  It’s the braille copy of the adventure novel she’s been telling me about.  Is it okay if you give this to her?”

“Aw, how lovely!  She will really appreciate this.  Thank you, Tobias.”

“You’re welcome!  But, is there anything you would like to take out for yourself while you’re here?”

Leona climbed the small ladder and found the first book that caught her eye.  “I think I’ll borrow…. this one!”

She handed the novel over to the shopkeeper in a flash, excited to get into her adventure soon.  Tobias looked at it then chuckled at her choice.

“Haha!  Didn’t you read this twice now, Leona?”

“Oh but Tobias, this one is my absolute favorite!  I mean, it has everything a good story should have!  Faraway kingdoms, brave and charming princes, plenty of action, and a sweet romance that would make anyone cry!”

“Well, you certainly have me sold on this!  Tell you what, If you love it so much, it’s yours.”

Leona was very happy, but she still felt it wasn’t right to just take it without offering compensation.  “Are you sure, Tobias?”

“I insist!  Think of it as a gift for my best customer.”

“Thank you very much!  As a token of my appreciation, why don’t you come to the house for dinner tonight?  Father will be out of town for the science fair until tomorrow and I’m sure Michella would be more than happy to see you.  And don’t worry, I’ll be there to chaperone.”

The young shopkeeper blushed as Leona winked at him.  He really loved visiting Michella, and if Leona was going to be there to keep a semi-close eye on them, he supposed it would be okay.

“W-well…” Tobias squeaked.  “Ahem well, since I don’t have any plans tonight, I suppose I could join you two for supper.  Thank you, Leo. Oh, and say good luck to your father for me.”

“Of course, see you tonight!”

The pretty brunette smiled as she practically skipped away with her new book.  She’s been playing matchmaker for those two since she figured out Tobias and Michella had been secretly pining for each other.  It was one of those little good deeds that made her happy.

Since Leona didn’t have to go back home right away, she figured she would get started on her book by the fountain.  It was such a beautiful day and she figured it was going to be the last warm day of the fall before it got colder. There was nothing quite like reading a good book in the fresh air!  She found a good spot by the fountain and immediately got her nose in the book. This truly a magnificent way to spend a lovely afternoon.

Before Leona started the first chapter, she noticed a little girl staring at her with a curious look on her face.

“What are you doing?”  The girl asked.

Leona smiled at the child.  It always made her happy to see a child curious about books.

“reading.  Would you like to listen?”

She looked around first, feeling a bit cautious.  But, she sat down next to her.

“Actually, why don’t we try this first.  I’ll read a sentence, and you try to read it.  Think of it as a game!”

The child seemed a bit unsure at first.  But, the lady did make it seem like fun. “Mmm… okay!”

“Excellent!  Okay, let’s try this sentence first since it’s pretty easy.   _The blue bird sang it’s song_.  Now you try.”

She stared at the sentence for a little bit.  But, she soon found the courage to read the words allowed.  “Th-the… blue b-bird… sssang… it’s song.”

“That was very good!  Shall we try another one?”

“Cosette!”  Before the little girl could answer, a woman whom Leona presumed was her mother, called her name.

“How many times have I told you, not to wonder off?  Come along now!”

The woman grabbed the child by her wrist and dragged her away.  She looked back at Leona, disappointed to be taken away from her lesson.  And by pure coincidence, the schoolmaster walked by and shook his head in disapproval at Leona and went on with his day.  When his back was turned she stuck out her tongue at him. As childish as it was, she hated how people treated her when she tried to teach young girls how to read.  God forbid, there be another educated woman in their backwards little town! Leona just shook off what just happened and returned to her book.

However, before she could finish the second paragraph, a shadow loomed over her.  Seriously, was a moment of quiet reading too much to ask? Leona thought it was odd since there wasn’t a cloud in the sky when she left the bookshop.  When she looked up to see the source of the shadow, she instantly regretted not going home sooner. Much to her dismay, she knew the owner of that shadow all too well.

It was the village’s very own town hero, Gaston.  Of course she used the term to describe the man very, very lightly.  In reality, he was an arrogant, thick headed Neanderthal. Leona had known Gaston ever since they were teenagers and even then she thought very little of him.  For some reason, he was very interested Her even though she had no idea why. Honestly, she wished his attention on her would be wasted on someone else.

Gaston flashed his best dashing smile at her when she looked up at him.  “Hello, Leona. Enjoying the view?” He asked as needlessly flashed his muscles.

She snapped her book shut and let out a frustrated sigh.  But, Leona still decided to remain civil with a hello and hurry back home.  After years of dealing with his shenanigans, she’s learned not be too polite to the man.

“Bonjour, Gaston.”

Leona was about to speed walk back to the farm, but he stopped her by snatching her book from her hand.

“Hey!  Ugh… Gaston, I would really appreciate it if you could give me back my book, please?”

He let out an arrogant laugh as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.  "For your dinner table, Mademoiselle.”

She just rolled her eyes at his gift.  They were lovely , but she really needed her book back and get back to the farm.

“They’re very pretty, but I really would like my book now.”

The man got uncomfortably close to Leona as he put his arm around her waist and tossed her book in the mud.

“Leona, I think it’s time you got that pretty little nose of yours out of those books and focus on what every woman is supposed to do.”

She shook off his arm and bent down to pick up the book Gaston so rudely tossed aside.

“Oh, and just what is it that I am supposed to focus on, hm?”

“Why me, of course!  you see, no one is interested in the change you’re trying to bring!  That’s why you should just focus on us.” He said with what he passed as a dashing smile.

“To be honest Gaston, I wasn’t even aware there was an ‘us’.”

“That’s my point!  So why don’t you put those silly books away and come with me to the tavern and admire my trophies.”

Leona’s patience was wearing thin at this point.  “Look, this has been cute and all, but I really need to go home and help prepare dinner for tonight with my sister.  On top of that, my father has a long trip to the fair and I need to help him pack.”

She handed the bouquet back to him as she turned to walk away.  “Good afternoon, Gaston.”

The burly man watched as he watched the young lady walk away from him.  At the same time, his companion Lefou came to join him. He saw the whole thing go down between the two.

“Ready to give up, Gaston?”  He asked.

He just grinned arrogantly.  “Far from it! I’ve decided it’s time for me to settle down, and I have my sights set on Leona.  She is the most beautiful girl in town, so why shouldn’t I have the best.”

Lefou just shook his head.  “I don’t know. She doesn’t really seem interested.”

“That’s what makes her so attractive!  It’s always the ones who play hard to get that makes a conquest the most rewarding. it’s true she may act like a feisty little shrew right now, but, after a little… taming, she will be the perfect wife…”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Leona quickly returned to her family’s cottage in a huff.  She hated that her pleasant morning in town was so rudely interrupted by Gaston. Oh well, there was no use crying over spilt milk.  The brunette still managed to get everything she needed in town. The best part of her outing was getting new books for herself and Michella and invited Tobias over for dinner that night.  Quite an accomplished morning, if she did say so herself.

Leona opened the door to see her sister working on a sketch of the vase of flowers on the table.  Michella was alerted by the sound of the door opening and put her sketchbook down to greet whoever was at the door.  She had a feeling it was her sister, since their father was still working on the finishing touches on his invention.

“Is that you, Leona?” She asked.

“Indeed it is!  And I have come baring dinner and gifts for you!” Said Leona as she placed the items on the table.

The younger sister smiled as she wheeled herself over towards Leona.  

Their father carved Michella’s wheelchair himself and built a ramp on the front porch of the house.  Even if Michella couldn’t walk, the items her father made, helped her mobility a great deal. While Maurice helped with his daughter’s mobility, Leona was able to help Michella with her sight.  Thanks to a fascinating book on bats, her sister was able to learn about echolocation. This way, Michella could be more in touch with her surroundings and prevent any accidents. With this skill, she could find her way around the farm and the village without an escort.

Maurice and Leona respected Michella’s need for independence greatly.  While the people in the village gave her pitying looks, Michella’s family never did, because they knew she wasn’t just blind or crippled.  She was just as strong willed as her big sister, perhaps even more so. Michella was even a big help around the farm. She was very capable of milking the cows and collecting the eggs from the chickens for Leona to sell in town.  The sisters made a wonderful team selling their farm goods while their father made do with his inventions. Even though Leona’s family weren’t wealthy, they always managed to get by.

Leona put the meat and the bread away in the kitchen to be used later.  But, before the sisters got to work on dinner, she wanted to hand over Michella’s requested items to her first.

“I managed to find the paints you wanted, sister.”  She said.

“Wonderful!  I’m starting to run out of blue and red paint.  These will be great for my next piece. Thank you, Leo!”

“Aaand…” Leona said as she took the book from her basket.  “A gift from Monsieur Tobias! He managed to get that Braille copy for you.”

Michella smiled brightly as she stroked the book cover and skimmed her fingers over the bumps on the first page.

“Oh, that man is so sweet!  I’ve been dying to read this one for a while.”

“Ah, ah, ah, that’s not all… I also took the liberty of inviting him over for dinner tonight!”

Michella blushed at her sister’s announcement.  She appreciated her matchmaking skills, but it still didn’t make it less embarrassing.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that Leo!”

“But I wanted to!” Leona chuckled.

“You really want us to get together, don’t you?” Michella asked in a snarky tone.

“Yes!  I knew from the moment he looked into your eyes, he was smitten with you.  And I know you feel the same way about him.”

The younger sister was as red as a tomato.  She fiddled with her ash blonde hair, still embarrassed but happy.

“Honestly, I don’t know what he likes about my eyes.  They’re weird.”

“What?! No, no, no, I’m the one with the weird eyes, but yours are like looking into a sea of stars.  Even I can be mesmerized by them sometimes.”

The elder child meant what she said.  But, Michella didn’t believe her sister’s eyes were weird.

“Nonsense!  After you described your eyes to me, I believe they are very special.  You’ve even mastered the powers your eyes have given you.”

Leona just sighed.  “Well, not all of them.  Besides, if I used my powers too much, my eyes would overheat and fry up in my sockets.  Even I have trouble getting my head around these eyes. No matter how many books I’ve read, I just can’t find anything about their history!”

Ever since she was a teenager, Leona tried to figure out more about her and her sister’s conditions in every biology book, history book, a book of myths, even the holy bible!  But, she could never find anything about the all-seeing-eyes of the gods. When Leona was a child she tried to ask her father about her eyes and her sister’s blindness. However, he only gave a coy answer and that “His children were special and that they were born they way they were for a reason.”  Leona trusted her father with all her heart, but as she got older, she became more suspicious. She hoped one day she could find out more about her eyes. And perhaps… maybe find a way to help cure Michella’s blindness.

Leona was taken out of her thoughts when Michella placed a hand on hers.  It was probably because they were very close, but Michella always knew what her big sister was thinking.

“Sister, I know why you wish to know more about our circumstances and to help me see, but I really am content the way I am.  Clearly, we were born this way for a reason, just like Papa said.”

The brunette held her sister’s hand tightly.  “I know… but, a part of me still would like to know more, you know?”

The younger sister chuckled.  “Well, you’ve always been the most curious out of the two of us.  I do understand, but please, try not to focus your whole life on your research.  I still want you to find your happily ever after too.”

Leona was glad Michella wanted her to find her happiness, but she doubted she’d find it in the village.  “Ha! Gaston thinks my happily ever after should be with him! He found me reading over by the fountain this afternoon.”

“Oh god…” Michella said in a deadpanned voice.  Just like Leona, she didn’t like him either. “That man just doesn’t know when to quit, does he?”

“Tell me about it!  I’m telling you sister, I’ve learned to tolerate pretty much everyone in the village, but Gaston?  Ugh, I think he’s the only one in town I absolutely cannot stand!”

“I doubt he likes you for your intelligence, Leo.”  The younger sister said honestly.

“You’re not wrong.  He only wants me, because I’m the only single woman in the village who hasn’t fallen in love with him.  Oh, Michella he just isn’t for me.”

Michella gave her big sister a sympathetic smile.  “Don’t worry Leona, you’ll find your soulmate someday, I know it.”

“Thanks Sis, but for now, I am very content in helping your happily ever after with Tobias.  Now, I got a great leg of lamb on sale and I need your help choosing how to prepare it. Should we do a spice rub or should we add a more savory flavor?”

As Leona went into the kitchen, Michella shook her head in partial amusement and worry.  Deep down, she knew that Leona didn’t want to stay in the village forever. In fact, her big sister has been a bit restless as of late, especially since Leona just turned twenty.  This made the blind artist very concerned, since Gaston had become more aggressive in his attempts at winning her sister’s heart. Leona has been pretty good at avoiding him so far, but it was getting harder with each passing day.  

Every other weekend he would come to the cottage to call on her.  Michella would help her by saying she was out, but Leona couldn’t play at that act for long.  Sometimes she would accompany Gaston just to humor him and to get him to stop pestering her family.  However, those dates would usually end with Leona coming home either angry or in tears. It really tore Michella up inside to see her upbeat sister so down because of that meatheaded, so-called “town hero”.  Fortunately, Michella and Maurice had Leona’s back and they reassured her that she should never feel pressured into giving into his whims. But now, Michella was more determined than ever to keep Leona safe if he wasn’t going to quit on her.

“Michella, could you help me with the vegetables for dinner?”

The younger sister was taken out of her thoughts by her sister’s request.  She figured she could worry about Gaston later, in that moment she just wanted to get everything ready for their guest that night.

 

After the sisters placed the lamb in the stone oven, they decided to relax in the common area of the cottage.  However, Leona was getting a bit concerned about her Papa. Michella mentioned Maurice was working on the finishing touches of his invention for the fair, but it was taking longer than they thought.  At that rate, Maurice wouldn’t make it to the fair in time. Leona and Michella were about to go to the cellar to check on their father, when the sound of laughter came from the workshop to the front door.

Their eccentric Papa came rushing into the cottage with a slightly manic yet triumphant smile on his face.  “It works! Hahaha! Finally, after months of blood sweat and tears my wood cutting invention is finally complete!  Once I’ve loosened one of the sprockets it began to run like a dream!”

Leona and Michella were relieved and very happy for their father’s success.

“Oh Papa!  We always knew you would get your machine to work!” Said Michella excitedly.

“We’re very happy for you, Papa!  We know you’ll win first prize tomorrow.” Said Leona.

Maurice smiled as he put his arms around his daughters.

 “Oh, my children!  How did I ever come to deserve such supportive daughters?”  He said as he kissed them on their cheeks. “I’m telling you girls, if all goes well, this machine will be the start of a whole new life for us!”

Leona was quite pleased with that last statement.  Perhaps with the extra money his invention could bring in, maybe they could travel outside the village.  Not only that, their family would no longer be the laughingstock of the town. Well, they would probably still be treated as odd, but at least they wouldn’t be the butt of everyone’s jokes anymore.

“Leona, would you mind helping me hitching Philippe up to the wagon?” Asked Maurice.

“Not at all, Papa!”  She quickly went out to the stable to get her family’s horse.

 Philippe mainly helped with the plowing, but he was more than adept at taking the Watch’s to wherever they needed to go.

“Michella, my dear, would you pack up some bread, cheese and meat for my trip, please? I’ll arrive at the inn pretty late and it will be too late to get any dinner by the time I arrive.”

“Certainly, Papa!  It’s probably for the best to eat while you’re on the road so you won’t be starving by the time you get there.”

“Excellent!  Well, I better get that contraption loaded onto the wagon.”

 

Once everything was ready to go, Maurice got on the wagon while his daughters made sure he got everything he needed.

“Do you have your dinner for this evening, Papa?” Asked Michella.

“Right here!” He said while lifting the little basket of food.”

“Do you have your best suit all packed for tomorrow?” Asked Leona.

“Washed, pressed and neatly folded, my dear.  And, I have my machine all hooked up to the wagon tightly.  I suppose that’s everything I need for my trip.”

“Actually, you’re forgetting one thing, Papa”. Leona and Michella smiled at each other mischievously.  Maurice was a little confused. He thought for sure he had everything. But, Michella took a folded bundle out from her chair and handed it to Leona.  It was a beautiful hand knitted green scarf. Maurice smiled as his eldest daughter handed him the gift.

“Michella and I worked together on making this for you.  Think of this as a good luck present. We hope it will also keep you warm during the trip, since winter is a few days away.”

The inventor was very touched by the thoughtful gift his children had made for him.  He wrapped it around his neck and wore it with pride. Maurice then got out of the cart to give his daughters a hug.

“I truly am the luckiest father in the world.  I love you girls so much.”

He got back in the wagon again and steered Philippe in the direction of the fair.  The two sisters watched as their father went off in the distance.

“Goodbye Papa, good luck!”  Said Leona.

“We’ll be with you in spirit, Papa!”  Said Leona.

Their father looked back and waved at his daughters.  “Goodbye, girls! Take care of each other while I’m gone and I’ll see you tomorrow night!”

Soon Maurice was on his way.  Little did he know, that this was the start of a very long night for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Maurice had been traveling for about five  hours since he’s left home. On top of that, it was already close to midnight… this was not good news.  He should have been near his destination in just three hours. There was no sign of any town for miles. All the inventor could see was nothing but forest.

He took his map out again just to make sure he was still on the right path.  “This can’t be right… hmm, maybe we missed a turn.”

Maurice was really excited about the fair that it must have made him distracted.  He’d never even been to that part of the forest before.

All of a sudden, the sound of distant howling made Philippe rather jumpy.  And he wasn’t the only one. Maurice decided he did not want to stay in the woods anymore than he had to.  Plus, he had to keep his horse in check otherwise Philippe would send him flying.

The inventor gulped after another howl was heard.  It was time to leave. “Okay, new plan. How about we turn around and retrace our steps.  We probably took the wrong path back at the fork in the road, eh Philippe?”

The horse agreed by trotting quickly away from their current destination and back to the old fork in the road.  “Woah! Easy boy, easy.”

Maurice hoped they would get back on the right track again.  Perhaps he could ask for some directions. However, he doubted that there would be anybody out at this time of night.  It was best that he stuck to his map.

Fortunately, Maurice and Philippe managed to get back to the crossroads.  He never thought he would think of his horse’s nervous nature would come in handy.  It only took them ten minutes to get back to the fork in the road. However, when they got there, the road lamp showed the silhouettes of two figures shrouded in black robes.  they didn’t expect to see anyone, because of how late it was. Maurice thought they were just travelers trying to find the inn just like he was. He figured they were harmless and decided to offer them a lift in his wagon.

“Good evening!”  He said with a friendly tone.  “Are you two looking for the inn?  If you’d like, I could let you ride in the back of my cart, it’s no trouble at all.”

The two figures just nodded behind their hoods and got ready to board his wagon.  However, Philippe was starting to get fidgety again. There was something about these two people that didn’t seem right to the timid horse.  He started to back up before the vagrants could get on the cart and started bucking his feet.

Maurice tried to calm Philippe down.  “Steady, Philippe, steady! What has gotten into you?”

In the corner of the horse’s eye he saw the face of one of the vagrants.  One look was all it took to force Philippe into a state of panic. His bucking and fidgeting became so intense, that he accidentally knocked Maurice off of his wagon!

“Philippe, no!  Aghhhhh!”

The hapless inventor was tossed into the dirt as his horse quickly ran away with the cart and his invention.  He had no idea where that horse was going. Philippe May have headed home, but he wasn’t sure. Even so, this was a big problem.  Maurice was alone, his horse and and his invention were gone! There was no way he could go to the fair now.

On top of that, the travelers were just as stranded as he was.  “I’m terribly sorry about that. I had no idea what had gotten into him.”

“That’s all right…” One of the vagrants said that while placing a hand on his shoulder.  He didn’t know why, but he had a really bad feeling in his stomach about this. The hand was gripping his shoulder a little to tightly and it felt abnormally cold even through his clothes.

“This makes things a little easier…” said the second traveler.

Maurice swallowed as he spun his head around slowly.  “Wh-w-what do you mean?”

The inventor’s eyes opened wide when he saw the vagrants face.  A pair of crimson eyes was peering into his and a crooked sharp toothed smile was on their face.  Just like Philippe, he had the strong urge to run.

Maurice freed himself from the creature’s grip and dashed into the direction his horse was going.  He honestly had no idea where he was headed and he didn’t care. All that mattered was that he’d get as far away from those strangers as possible!  Thanks to the adrenaline rushing through his veins he was able to get a good distance ahead of them. He hid behind a tree to catch his breath. The inventor placed a hand on his chest to try and calm his pounding heart.  It didn’t help much since he was still terrified.

He still remained behind the tree and tried to keep his breathing quiet.  Once he felt it was safe, he turned around to see if the strangers had caught up.  There wasn’t any sign that they were coming. Maurice sighed with relief as he started to head back home.

However, once he turned around, the red eyed stranger was already in front of him!   They held him against the tree by his throat. He tried to break free from the creature’s grip, but they were too strong.

The stranger’s nose went up to Maurice’s neck as they sniffed him like a dog.  “Mmmmmm this one smells tasty…” the creature lifted their hood and was revealed to be a pale silver haired woman.  She was beautiful yet terrifying.

Her partner also lifted his hood.  “I don’t know, Girika. He looks a little too old and skinny to me.  Not exactly fit to be a full meal.”

The male creature spoke with an Italian accent.  He was clearly displeased with Maurice. The inventor didn’t want to be a meal for anybody!  Were these people cannibals?!

“Come now, Tonio!  It’s been ages since we’ve had some fresh human blood.  If I drink the blood of one more cow, I’m going to vomit!  Besides, by the sound of his heart, he’s quite a healthy one.  There should be plenty for the both of us.”

Maurice was confused.  They only wanted his blood?  Just what are these monsters?!

“Wh-what in God’s name are you creatures?!”  Maurice managed to choke out his question.

The lady creature let out a maniacal laugh.  “What’s the matter human? It’s as if you’ve never seen a real vampire before!”

The inventor was shocked.  He couldn’t believe that vampires actually existed.  Leona read about them in a book of monsters. They were known to be immortal creatures disguised as humans.  Their distinct features were the pale skin, red eyes, and long sharp fangs. The creatures only lurked about the night and their only source of nourishment was blood, which was also the source of their powers.

Just to prove her point, the lady vampire flashed her fangs at Maurice.  Whatever doubt he had of the monster’s existence had immediately diminished.  This was the genuine article of an actual vampire…

The vampire named Tonio growled in frustration.  “Arrrgh! Enough talk! Let’s just drain him now!”

Girika just sighed in frustration.  “Oh, very well. You take one jugular and I’ll take the other.

Maurice shut his eyes tight as the two creature were about to bite into his flesh.  All of a sudden his life began to flash before his eyes. But mostly it was of the memories that he cherished most.  His first toy that he made for himself as a little boy. The moment he first met his future wife Renée. The crystal rose broach he made as a proposal gift for her.  The day of their wedding. The birth of his first daughter, Leona and then Michella a year later. The moment Renée had to choose which daughter would receive the all-seeing eyes of the gods.  His wife falling ill and dying right before his eyes… and all of the moments seeing his daughters grow up without their mother, were rushing through his mind.

He started crying as he thought of his two beloved daughters.  It made his heart ache to know that he would be leaving his two greatest treasures behind.  What would they do when they find out he had been killed? Maurice knew he was old and that he’d lived his life, but he did not want to die this way.  He promised his wife that he would protect their children. However, there was no chance for him to escape.

Maurice reluctantly decided to give into the vampires.  He only prayed that his daughters will find happiness some day.

However, just as the monsters were about to dig into Maurice’s throat…

“Esmeralda Blood Freeze!”

The voice of a man was heard just a few feet away.  Girika and her companion immediately stopped what they were doing.  They knew that phrase anywhere…

“Dammit!”  Said Tonio

“Of course, they’d show up now!  Quickly, let’s take this one back.  We can drain him then.”

However, the man was way ahead of them.  His gaze was directed straight at The male vampire.

“Espada del Cero Absoluto!”  He shouted.

Right before Maurice’s eyes, literal blades of ice sliced up the vampire.  His savior was light skinned, had black hair, and a distinct scar on his right cheek.  He looked exactly like one of those daring heros in Leona’s books!

“AAAAAGGHHH!!”  Tonio was brought down in seconds.  All that there was of the vampire was nothing but pieces of him in a pool of his own blood.  However, they immediately turned into ash!

The inventor couldn’t believe his eyes!  How was any of this possible!?

“TONIO!!!” The Lady vampire screamed furiously for her comrade’s death.  “How dare you!?”

By now Girika’s attention was no longer on the older gentleman.  Her only focus was on the rouge man that murdered her companion. Even though this was a good moment for Maurice to run away, he was completely frozen with fear.  He didn’t even know if the man who killed the monster was even a friend or foe.

The black haired man snickered at the the female vampire.  “I just thought I’d put him out of his misery. Your servant was so weak, he had zero chances of surviving my attack. Tsk, tsk, tsk, I swear, you think a high ranking vampire like you could create stronger henchmen.  I guess you’re not as strong as you think.”

Girika was getting enraged by the hunter’s insults.  Maurice couldn’t believe how foolish this man was! If he kept taunting her, they would be done for!  But he just kept his confident stance.

“Grrrr!  Don’t underestimate me, human!  You may have taken out Tonio, but your still no match for a Thirteenth rank like myself!”

“Oh, I know I don’t stand a chance against you.”  He said with a smug grin. “However, I also know a monster with fangs who has a better chance of putting you down.  In fact, he should be arriving right aboouut…”

**ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!**

“Now…”

That monstrous roar nearly caused Maurice’s heart to stop beating.  It was as terrifying as the vampires themselves!

The owner of said roar pounced right onto Girika as soon as his war cry was heard.  He took a bite right into her shoulder and she let out a painful howl. When the lady vampire got out from under the large creature, Maurice was able to see that a big chunk of her shoulder was completely gone!  He could even see some of her collar bone, and muscle! The sight made him feel very sick.

The creature let out a low growl in Girika’s direction.  “You shall not harm this man, in any way!”

The lady vampire held onto her shoulder in pain.  But, she still tried to put up a brave front.

“So what?  You know you still can’t kill me!”

“That may be true, but I can still rip every limb off of your body until sunrise comes to claim you!  What is your choice, Monstres?

She looked at the petrified Maurice then back at her oppressor.  “Hmph! Losing Tonio had made me lose my appetite anyway. But, remember this you beast, we are far from finished.  I will come to claim you and your kingdom again, I swear it!”

She then turned into a flock of bats and immediately left the scene.  

The beast let out a frustrated roar at the vampire’s disappearance.  But once he had regained his composure, he turned to face a terribly frightened Maurice.  The creature wanted to make sure that the man wasn’t hurt, so he took a few steps towards him.

When the inventor got a getter look at the beast, he couldn’t believe his eyes, again!  He thought that the vampires were bad, but this was a whole new nightmare entirely! The monster was an imposing near seven feet tall.  His body looked like the crossbreed between a bear and a wolf. He had the long fanged underbite of a wild boar and he had two large, curved goat horns on his head.  This creature was absolutely terrifying, not even his daughters book of monsters had his kind within its text.

The monster tried to reach out his paw to the shaking man.  “Are you alright, sir?” He asked, with a gruff yet gentle voice.

However, Maurice’s mind was still trapped in fight or flight mode.  His fear blocked his reason to the point where he could barely speak.

“Y-y-y-your a-a-a-a-a-a-a b-be…  a bea… a beeeaahh…”. He was about to fall flat on his face but the beast quickly caught the inventor in his arms.  The beast knew that the man would be afraid of him, but it still hurt his feelings a great deal.

“Is he alright, Your highness?” Asked The hunter.

“I think so.  He just fainted from this whole frightening ordeal... and me…”

The prince’s companion let out a sad sigh.  “Don’t beat yourself up over this, Klaus. You saved his life and that’s all that matters.”

“If only she hadn’t gotten away… but never mind that.  What about you, Steven. Are you okay? Any injuries?”

“I’m right as rain, Prince.  Her partner was pretty weak, so I was able to take him out, no problem.  He was probably a sixth rank or lower. However, the female was no doubt a thirteenth rank.  We wouldn’t have been able to kill her, even with your strength.”

“If only we knew the vampire’s full name.  Then we’d be able to seal her away with the incarceration technique.”

Steven found this very frustrating.  “I think you’ve only been able to use that form a handful of times.  We’d need someone with the all-seeing eyes of the gods to actually read the names of the vampires.  However, I doubt we would ever find them. And with winter approaching, these high ranking vampires will be out in droves, yet again.”

“I know, but we’ve managed to hold them off this far.  We just need to keep at it.”

“Right…”. However, the scar-faced vampire hunter feared that this would be the last year they would ever be able to fight off these monsters.  the prince will be turning twenty-eight soon and the rose would start wilting. The beast needed to find his true love and fast, if they ever hoped of being truly human again and keep the kingdom safe.

“Your highness!”  Steven was brought out of his thoughts by one of the two courtiers that was on patrol.  

“Are you two, okay?”  Asked the silver haired courtier.

The tanned and silver haired warrior, who was able to turn his blood into a sword and had the ability of the fire attribute technique, was called Zapp.  His partner was a man/fish hybrid who had similar abilities to him, but mastered the wind attribute technique. They both were able to find Philippe and Maurice’s cart with his invention.

“Master, we were able to find this horse running towards the village.  He was really freaking out, but we managed to get a handle on it. judging by the human passed out in your arms, I guess this belongs to him.”  Asked the fire attribute user.

“Along with this cart and, uh… contraption.  Do you know what this thing does, your highness?” Asked the curious Zed.

The beast and his companion took a look at the machine in the cart carefully.  Neither of them had a clue what it did. The only one who knew was the gentleman in the Prince’s arms.  Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to be waking up anytime soon.

“I’m afraid I have no idea, Zed.  This poor man has the answer to that.”  Said Klaus.

“Actually, Prince Klaus.”  Interjected Steven. “I heard around the grapevine that a certain fair that displays different invention will be taking place in a nearby town.  He was probably headed there. Should we escort him there, sire?”

“No.”  Klaus was very firm in his decision.  “I fear the lady vampire will search for him again if he travels through the woods after the fair.  Besides, he’s on the brink of a fever. He will be too sick to participate in tomorrow’s events. Zapp and I will return this man to the village.  Steven, Zed, you may continue your patrol, but return to the castle before sunrise, understood?”

The two knights stood at attention and heeded his orders immediately.  “As you wish, your highness!”

Once the two men went about their nightly patrol, Klaus turned his attention to the silver haired knight.  “Sir Zapp, you and Zed patrolled the village before. Do you know where this man’s residence might be located?”

The knight paused for a moment to wrack his brain.  Soon he recalled where he lived.

“Actually, yeah I do!  He lives on a small farm just ten feet outside of the village.  Fish cake found it first. He got distracted by some pretty girl’s singing inside the cottage one night, and we saw a man that fits this one’s description.  He also has another daughter too. At least I think he does.”

“Hmm, I see.  Well, I suppose it’s best to give the cottage a try first.  Zapp can you steer the horse and cart? I should tend to the gentleman.”

“No problem, Chief.”

 

Fortunately, it didn’t take too long for them to reach the farm.  The prince knew that he couldn’t show his face to the residents in the house.  He figured it was best to place the inventor in front of the door, knock loudly and see if anyone would answer the call and take him in.  Zapp went to place the horse and invention in the stables while Klaus put the man gently down on the front porch.

He didn’t want to frighten the two women who resided in the house, but they needed to take the poor man in immediately since his fever was getting worse.  With his large paw, he loudly banged on front door until he heard a stirring coming from inside. Soon, he heard footsteps coming to the door. Klaus hid in the bushes before the resident could see him.  

When the door opened, the pretty young lady that Zapp described found her father lying against the fence.  If the prince was being honest with himself, the girl was not just pretty. She was absolutely beautiful!

The maiden’s eyes widened in shock at seeing her father In that state.  As Klaus looked at the carefully, he thought those eyes of hers looked very peculiar.  They were a rich shade of blue and had these odd patterns on them, kind of like runes. He had a feeling of what they were, but he would have to look into it later.

The brunette held her father up and supported him by putting his arm around her shoulder.  While she placed her arm around his waist. Once Klaus knew that the inventor was in good hands, he retrieved Zapp from the stables.  He decided it was time to go home since it was only a few hours until dawn.

However, during the journey, The beast couldn’t get that girl out of his head.  Not only was she beautiful, but he could she had a kind and gentle heart, for how she was genuinely worried for her father.  It would be nice, if she could fall in love with him. But then again, he knew it wasn’t possible.

 _‘I’m only fooling myself.”_ Thought Klaus bitterly.

_“She wouldn’t see me as anything other than a… monster.  Oh well, it’s better to come to terms with it now than later.”_

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The dinner that Leona planned that night turned out better than she’d hoped.  After a lovely roasted lamb served with potatoes and vegetables, she played a sweet song on her beloved guitar for Michella and Tobias.  Leona then suggested to the couple to go get some fresh air in the fields in the back. Since it was sunset she figured it would provide a great romantic mood.   They had no objections to that, so Tobias graciously rolled Michella in her chair to the hill overlooking the river. The elder sister stayed behind to clean up. All the while she gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done on dinner, music, and providing a perfect atmosphere for the would-be couple.

However, at the same time, she couldn’t help but feel just a little jealous.  Leona was happy that Michella was getting the chance to be with the man she desired, but she couldn’t help but want what her sister had too.  Tobias was the only decent man in the village. However, while he did supply Leona with all the books she desired over the years, she never felt attracted to him like Michella.  The only man in town who wanted Leona was a rude and conceited he man. The way he acted so proud of using innocent animals as trophies instead of a means of food and/or warmth made her sick.  She felt it would be nice to meet someone who truly understood her and loved her for who she was.

That night when Tobias had gone home and the sisters had gone to sleep, Leona had a dream.  In the dream, she was in a glittering hall of crystal, gold and glass. The arched windows reached all the way up to the ceiling and the doors lead to a balcony overlooking a small kingdom.  She couldn’t understand why, but she felt at peace there. Like, it was where she belonged.

Leona was soon brought out of her dreamy gaze of the scenery by a gentle voice calling her name.  A gentleman who was twice her size bowed at the waist and offered his hand in a dance. She was a little reluctant at first because she thought it was Gaston.  However, by the look of his shining emerald eyes, it was not him. Despite the mystery man’s size he was a gentle soul who would love and respect her. In him, Leona had found her kindred spirit.

As much as she wanted to dance with her partner, Leona felt underdressed.  But before she even realized it, she was wearing a beautiful midnight blue gown that glistened like the stars.  It made her feel like the princesses in her books! Her partner took Leona’s hand and lead her into the ballroom.  Music began playing and the two danced the night away. Even though she never went to the dances in the village, she was a natural.  She danced with such grace and her partner was light on his feet. During the music’s crescendo, he lifted her up in the air and spun her around like she was flying.  When he stopped he didn’t put her down. The couple were looking deep in each other’s eyes as their faces were getting close to touching. Leona could feel her heart pounding as she was about to receive her first kiss!

However, before her lips could touch his, Leona woke up to the sound of loud banging on the front door.  While her pulse was racing it was completely unwanted than the feeling she had in her dream. Why is it that the sweetest of dreams must always be ruined by outside forces?

Another round of banging made her jump in her bed and made her sister quickly rouse from her slumber.  The two sisters were scared by the possibility of an intruder. Considering this had never happened before made this all the more frightening.

“Leona, do you know who that could be?” Asked Michella, her voice shaking with fear.

The elder sister got out of her bed, put on her slippers and shawl.  “I’m not sure, but I’m going to find out. it’s probably someone who had too much to drink at the tavern and forgot where his house was.  Stay here, this shouldn’t take long.”

“Do be careful, Sister. they could still be aggressive.”  Michella whispered.

“I will, don’t worry.”

Leona went to the kitchen first to grab a knife.  Since she had no idea what she could be up against, she thought it was better to be safe than sorry.  She lit her candle and slowly tiptoed to the front door. The banging had stopped for ten minutes but someone could still be at the door.  

When Leona reached the door,  she used the goggle apparatus that her father created.  It was meant to be a peephole to see who was on the porch.  Even though it was pretty dark outside, she could see the silhouette of a man sitting with his legs sprawled apart.  He looked like he was sleeping.

Leona thought he could be the drunkard that she speculated.  On the other hand, he could have been hurt too. She still had the knife in her hand as she slowly opened the door to see who the mystery man was.  However, when she held her candle near the man’s face, to her horror, it was her father completely unconscious and disheveled.

“Papa!”  She cried.  

Leona immediately placed the knife and candle on the stand next to the door.  She crouched down to help the poor man up and lead him to his chair in the living area.  Maurice was shaking from the bitter cold and he was running a high fever when she felt his forehead.  She ran to get the matches and lit the log that was resting in the fireplace. Leona needed to get her father warmed up immediately.

Michella rolled in with her chair.  As soon as she heard Leona call their father’s name she got out of bed immediately to help.

“Leona, what happened!?  What happened to Papa?”

“I don’t know, Michella.  I found him lying on the front porch unconscious.  Something must have happened in those woods! It might have been bandits.”

Michella was scared for their father.  She wanted to everything she could to help her sister and father.

“What can I do to help, Sister?”

“I need you to get a bowl and fill it up with cool water.  Also, get a cloth, dampen it and place it on father’s forehead.  He’s running a fever and we need to try to bring it down. I’ll go into town and fetch the doctor!”

“Understood!”

Once Michella got to work, Leona put on her boots and found Philippe in the stable.  She mounted the horse and raced all the way to the doctor’s residence. The village doctor wasn’t all that thrilled to be woken up in the middle of the night.  However, after Leona pleaded to help since her father was sick and hurt, he didn’t think twice to accompany her back to the cottage to help treat poor Maurice. Once he retrieved his medical supplies, the doctor got on his horse and followed Leona back to her family’s home.  Maurice was still in his chair while Michella was tending to his fever. Fortunately, he was starting to come to. When Leona came back with the doctor, Michella left the him to do his job.

While he was busy treating their father, the sisters went to the kitchen to speak in private.  “How is he, Michella?”

“He began to come around just about five minutes ago.  However, he kept saying these two words while he was in his delirium.

“Do you know what he said?” Asked Leona.

“I couldn’t understand too well since his speech was pretty mumbled.  However, I think I heard the words ‘beast’ and ‘vampire’. Papa kept repeating those words over and over.”

Leona was surprised.  All throughout her and Michella’s lives, their father always considered himself a man of science.  Whenever there was a problem that seemed impossible he always looked at it through reason and delicate problem solving.  Heck, when Leona showed him her book of mythical creatures and monsters, her father laughed them off but considered them to be great for storytelling.  Could it be that he was having a nightmare, or did he really see something in those woods? She didn’t know.

“Do you think it might be the delirium talking, Leo?”  Asked Michella.

“I’m not sure.  The only one who knew what Papa saw was Papa.  Perhaps when he’s in a better headspace he’ll be able to tell us what happened.”

As soon as they finished their conversation, the doctor knocked on the archway to get the girl’s attention.  The sisters swarmed the man, anxious to know what have become of their father.”

“How is he, Doctor?” Asked Leona.

“Is he going to be okay?”

The village doctor calmed the girls down and proceeded with his diagnosis.  “Well, he certainly does have a pretty awful fever. He was rambling a bit because of his delirium from the fever.  However, I did give him something that will help him sleep through the night. I’m positive that with plenty of bed rest, medicine, hot stew, and a generous amount of fluids he should be as right as rain.”

The sisters let out a sigh of relief.  Just as long as they took good care of their Papa he will be okay.  Their father would be bedridden for at least a few days and since his room was on the second floor, Leona would take charge nursing him back to health.  Michella would have no problems taking care of the farm animals and helping her sister with Maurice’s meals. They were just glad that their father will recover from this.

However, the doctor wasn’t finished with his explanation yet.  “Now, besides the fever, he did have a particularly nasty bump on the back of his head.  On top of that there were bruises around his neck, as if someone was choking him with one hand.  To be honest I’ve never seen anything like this before. Do you ladies know where Maurice was tonight?”

Leona was the first to tell the doctor where her father was headed.  “He was traveling to the next town over for the annual fair. Papa was going to display his invention tomorrow.”

Michella was next to answer.  “He was never the best with directions, even if he had his map with him.  He must have gotten lost in the forest.”

“I see.” Said the good doctor.  “Well, he has been raving about a beast, vampires and all that nonsense.  But, I highly doubt those made up creatures were what attacked your father.  It must have been some ruffians or bandits just trying to take what they could out of the old man.  Did you see who brought Maurice home, Mademoiselle Leona.”

“No Monsieur, whoever brought Papa home fled before I answered the door.  They were banging on it pretty hard though.”

This was a mystery indeed.  Bandits wouldn’t have bothered to bring Maurice home since it would be more convenient to leave him for dead.  Whoever it was must have been a regular Good Samaritan. Even if they are so few and far between.

Being that the doctor got all the information he needed and Maurice was resting quietly, he figured it was time for him to take his leave.  Leona offered to escort him back to his residence, but he told her he would be fine and that she and Michella should get some sleep. The sisters decided it was for the best to go back to bed and talk about everything that’s happened in the morning.  However, Leona couldn’t go to sleep right away. She didn’t tell Michella or the doctor about this, but while she was helping her father get into the house, she had a feeling someone or something was watching her. They could have been the one who brought her father home but she wasn’t sure.  But even so, whoever they were, she wished she could thank them for their good deed.

 

Over the next few days, Maurice’s fever had gone down thanks to the bed rest and medicine.  On the third day his fever had gone but he was still fighting a cold. Even though Maurice said he was fine, Leona wasn’t having it.

“You may no longer have a fever, Papa but I think one more day of bed rest should be in order.”  Said a stern Leona.

“I’m going to end up with cabin fever.” Said Maurice deadpanned.

“One more day won’t hurt you.  Besides, even if you are getting better, you’ve had a really awful experience in those woods… you could have died.”

“I know… Leona, I have to tell you something.  While in my delirious state I kept rambling about monsters.  This what your sister and the doctor said, yes?”

Leona sat at her father’s bed side.  “That’s true, but surely it must have been the fever talking.”

“No!”  Her father shouted.  “I’m telling you Leona, I did indeed see the vampires and a horrible beast in those woods that night!  Those pale creatures were close to literally sucking me dry! And that beast took a huge bite of her shoulder!  It probably would have done the same to me! I know it’s sounds crazy, even I had trouble believing it. I thought it was all a nightmare, but I know what I saw.”

Maurice took his daughter’s hand.  “Please Leona, you believe me, don’t you?”

Ever since she was a child, Leona knew her father was an eccentric.  He’s been that way for so long that she sometimes thought he was funny.  However, she also knew another important fact about Maurice. He was first and foremost, an honest man.  If her Papa really did see those monsters like he claimed, then he did. Besides, she and Michella always believed in their father, even if nobody else did.

Leona squeezed her father’s hand back to give him reassurance.  “Of course I believe you father. However, while I do think those vampires have caused you harm, I’m having trouble believing this beast could be the same way.  If he really wanted you dead, he would have left you in those woods. I kept wracking my brain as to who had brought you home that night. It’s a possibility that it could have been the beast.”

“I honestly don’t know either.  But, even so I don’t trust that beast.  On top of that, who knows how many of those blood sucking parasites are hounding that forest!  Which is why I don’t want either you or Michella to enter those woods.”

“But Papa!”  Leona was about to rebel, but her father interjected.

“I mean it!  I’ve lost your mother and I don’t want to lose you girls too…”. However, he knew he was being somewhat unreasonable.  “I know how much you love that forest Leo, so how about we compromise?  Don’t enter the forest after sunset and don’t stray too far.  Can you promise me that, my dear?”

While Leona didn’t like the idea of having a curfew especially at her age, she didn’t blame her father for being so worried.

So, she reluctantly agreed.  “I promise, Papa.”

He smiled as he reached out his hand to touch her cheek.  “Thank you, my sweet rose.”

It was his father’s nickname for Leona.  For Michella it was sunshine. She always loved it when their papa called them those names.  She kissed his hand then got up from the bed.

“Well now, I think I’m going to make you some porridge since it’s almost time for lunch.  You are feeling hungry, yes?”

“You’re spoiling me, girl!  Haha! But yes, I am getting a tad famished.”

“Then I will make you my special-”

Before she could finish her sentence, a loud knock came at the door.

“Oh, now who could that be?” Asked an exasperated Leona.  However, a booming voice was calling her name.

“Oooohhh Leona!  Is anybody home?”

Much to her chagrin, it was Gaston.  That man had impeccable timing and not in a good way.  She wanted her father to have as much peace and quiet as possible while he was recovering.

“Ugh, what does he want now?  Don’t worry Papa, I can handle this.”

“Try not to let him upset you, Leona.” Said Maurice.

She nodded then shut the door to her father’s room.  She hurried down the stairs to answer the call. Considering how loud and obnoxious Gaston was, Leona didn’t even have to guess it was him.  She was honestly thinking about hiding and pretend that she wasn’t home. However, she knew that he would check the barn and since Michella was taking care of the animals that day, he would harass her into giving him Leona’s location.  Not wanting to subject her sister to that, she decided to suck it up and politely ask Gaston to leave for her father’s sake.

She reluctantly opened the door and Gaston did not hesitate to invite to invite himself in.  Leona tried her best to force a good smile on face. Although, after spending time with him, that smile wouldn’t last long.

“Gaston!”  She might have said his name with too much fake enthusiasm.  “What a… pleasant(?) surprise.”

He just flashed a smile and laughed.  Leona backed up as he was getting a little too uncomfortably close to her.  “Haha! Isn’t it though? But what can I say, I’m just full of surprises. You know Leona, there isn’t one woman in town who wouldn’t love to be in your shoes.”

 _‘You mean being born with these stupid eyes and having to live as an outcast in your own village.’_ She thought. “I highly doubt that.”

“No, it’s true!  For you see, this is the day where all your dreams come true.”  He said as he placed a hand around her waist.

Leona shuddered at his touch and tried to get away from him.  “To be honest Gaston, I don’t think you know what any of my dreams are.  Just what makes you think you do?”

“Haha!  Oh, I think I know plenty.  Just picture this.” He sat down at the table and put his feet up.  His muddy boots were getting all over the surface that Leona had just cleaned.

“Hey!  I just polished that!”

Leona’s complaints just went unheard.  “Imagine a cozy yet rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs.  Oh, we’ll have six or seven.”

She knew what he meant but decided to play ignorant.  “Uh, dogs?”

He just laughed.  “No, Leona. Strapping young men, like me!”

“And let me guess, that little wife you’re thinking of is me, isn’t it?”

“That is correct, fair maiden!  So, what’ll it be Leona. Is it yes or Oh yes?”

This wasn’t exactly the first time Gaston had proposed to her.  If he really thought that the life of a miserable housewife is what she wanted, then he was even more stupid than Leona imagined.  In most cases, she would try to evade the question by changing the subject or distracting him and running away. However, she knew that she couldn’t keep up the charade forever.  It was high time that Leona put her foot down.

She gently removed his hand from her waist and looked him dead in the eye.  “Look Gaston, I’m flattered that you want to marry me, but-”

“I always knew you would!  So shall we plan for a spring or summer wedding, or we could always get married tomorrow?”

“I’m not finished!”  Leona yelled. It was time to be as blunt as possible.  “But, I just don’t see either of us being happy in that kind of relationship.  Yes, I would like to get married to someone who actually **respects** me and have only a **few** children someday.  However, there’s so much I want to do before that.  I want to explore, travel, meet new people, learn different cultures.  I’ve never even been outside the walls of our village and I would like to take that chance.  I know this isn’t the answer you wanted to hear but you can’t change how I feel, I’m sorry.”

Leona was right, this wasn’t what Gaston wanted to hear.  However, he was the type of man who didn’t take no for an answer.  He’d get her to change her mind. In this case, he could always pull the old guilt trip on her.  After all, she always put her family first…

Gaston sighed with disappointment.  “It’s a shame that you feel that way, Leona.  After all, I’m worried of what might happen to you and your sister, Miranda, if you don’t marry soon…”

Leona cocked her eyebrow.  She really didn’t like where this conversation was going.  “Okay, first of all, her name is Michella. And second, what does my sister have to do with this?”

The arrogant man smirked.  He had Leona right where he wanted her.  “I’m just concerned about you and your sister continuing your lives as they are now.  Your father may be healthy now, but he won’t always be here to take care of you girls.  Do you know what happens to spinsters after their father’s die? They all end up on the streets begging for whatever they can.  I’d hate to see such sweet simple farm girls suffer that fate. Trust me Leona, I’m you and your sister’s only hope.”

The brunette was getting more and more aggravated.  All he was doing was running his mouth and making these stupid predictions on what would happen after her father is gone.  While the thought of her father passing away did frighten her to some degree, Leona knew that she and her sister are smart enough to run the farm by themselves.

However, Gaston kept bringing Michella into the conversation.  He never showed interest in her before, so why was he bringing her up now?

“You keep saying that me marrying you is also for Michella’s benefit.  You honestly think she won’t get married in the future?”

Gaston let out an arrogant laugh.  “Haha! Please, let’s be honest here, Leona.  No man wants to marry a blind cripple. I mean, all men want their future wives to be in perfect health to take care of the house and raise their children.  Besides, I doubt anyone one in Maria’s condition can even produce proper offspring. I hate to say this, but she would be completely useless as a wife.”

This was the straw that broke the camel’s back.  The little brunette clenched her fists and jaw in anger. He could make fun of Leona all he wanted, but when it came to her family, no one had the right to insult them so cruelly. She was just about to kick him out, however…

“Leona…”. Michella had just come in to the house.  

The eldest felt so mortified.  She was so distracted by the conversation, she couldn’t even hear the door open and close.  Her sister must have heard every mean sentence that came out of this man’s mouth.

Even though Michella knew it was Gaston talking to her sister, she decided to play ignorant.  “Do we have a guest with us?”

Leona took a deep breath.  “No Michella, he was just leaving.”

She hurried over to the front door and held it for Gaston.  “This is the door, you may use it!”

Gaston looked at the angry young woman with his mouth agape.  However, he shrugged and just walked with a confident stride towards the door.

“Clearly I came at a bad time, but surely, Leona you’ll think about my proposal.  Most girls would jump at this opportunity.”

She was 100% done with his nonsense.  “You know what Gaston, No, I won’t think about it.  I have rejected your proposals multiple times now. The only reason I wasn’t direct with you before, is because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.  But not this time!  I'm done walking on eggshells for you! After you’ve blatantly insulted my sister, I will never, EVER marry you! Now if you don’t mind, get out of my house!”

Of course, Gaston wasn’t at all phased by her anger.  “You’ll say yes eventually.”

“OUT!!!”  Leona screamed as she pointed her finger out the door.

He simply scoffed as he walked out the door.  But before he even reached the last step…

“And just so you know Gaston, there is someone who wants to marry my sister!”

With that, she slammed the front door with full force.  She stomped back to the dining table but paced back and forth seething with rage.  Michella hated seeing her big sister so upset.

“Leona, are you okay?”  She asked with worry in her voice.

“It’s that stupid Gaston!  Oh! He just makes me want to… want to… RAAAAGH!!!

In her anger she kicked over one of the dining room chairs…. it was their mother’s chair.  Michella flinched when she heard the piece of furniture hit the floor. Gaston had made her mad before, but this was a first, even for Leona.  This was making the younger sister very concerned. However, The eldest was not at all finished with her rant.

“I swear it’s people like him that make living here unbearable!  Everyday he pulls these awful stunts and always saying that I’ll ‘change my mind’. But he never understands me!  Nobody does! Ugh! I hate Gaston, I hate the townspeople, I hate this stupid village!”

Michella, was left hearing her sister’s frustrated pants.  This was the first time she heard Leona vent her feelings like this.  And so strongly too. She rolled over to her sister and gently took her hand.  The youngest didn’t know if this would help, but she really needed to try to calm Leona down.

“Sister, do you… really hate this place that much?”

Leona stopped her panting after she listened to Michella’s question.  Did she really hate her home that much? Now that she thought about it, hate was a strong word.  While living amongst the citizens and the Gaston was difficult, she couldn’t deny that she had really fond memories with her family on this old farm.  All those picnics she had with her family on those warm afternoons, the wide open plains and hills where she and her sister used to play, the woods where Leona explored and studied the herbs and flowers in her spare time, and all those happy and private celebrations that the four of them had even after their mother died.  She couldn’t deny that this place was special. Despite the awful people in the village, this was still her home.

Leona picked up the chair and slumped in it.  Dejectedly, she put her face in her hands. “I… I suppose I don’t **hate** this place.  It is our home, after all.  But… oh, I don’t know! To these people we’re just the town outcasts.  I’m just getting so tired of us being treated like this. Some days I feel so trapped, it hurts.  Don’t get me wrong, I love you and Papa to bits. But…”

Michella gave her sister’s hand a squeeze.  “But, you want more than the provincial life that the people expects you to have.  Have you ever told Papa how you feel?”

“I don’t think I have the heart to do so.  Besides, he worries about us enough as it is.”  Leona said with a disheartening sadness.

“Papa and I want you to be happy, Leona.  Maybe when he’s well enough you can talk to him about it.  He would never coop you up in this village if you’re unhappy.”

Leona smiled sadly.  “I know that… but I can’t leave you and Papa behind like that.  Besides, he asked us to never wonder the forest after sunset. It would take all day to travel the woods before I could even get to the next town.  I already gave my word on the matter… Michella, can you help make Papa’s porridge for him? I told him I would but…”

“I understand,  go outside and blow off some steam.  I can take care of it.”

“Thanks, Sis.”  Leona took off her apron and ran out the door.

Michella was getting worried for her upset sister.  This last proposal really wore Leona down this time.  While the youngest sister’s feelings were hurt by Gaston’s cruel words, Leona was unhappier than ever.  She was sure that after Gaston’s latest mission to ask for Leona’s hand, he would only get more aggressive. Michella figured it was for the best to accompany Leona whenever she goes into town.  At least for the time being anyway.

“If Gaston ever comes near Leona again, I can always run his feet over with my chair!”  The youngest sister said to herself.

However, all joking aside, she wouldn’t be able to protect Leona forever.  Michella really needed to talk to their father about this. He needed to know how truly unhappy Leona was in this village.  But, she figured it could wait until Papa was feeling well enough. For now, she just wanted to work on getting lunch on the table.

 

Leona ran all the way to the top of the hill overlooking the river and forest.  whenever she felt upset and needed to find solitude for herself, this was the place.  Gaston really was doing her head in this time.

Leona let out a deep sigh.  “I need to get away from here…”

She sat down on the soft grass with her legs crossed.  She closed her eyes and started taking slow and easy breaths.  While she couldn’t leave the village physically, her sight could.  This was a trick that she learned years ago. Her all-seeing-eyes of the gods can make her see far beyond the perception of human sight.  She could travel anywhere she wanted to go without leaving her spot. She was even able to control Michella’s sight so she could join in the fun too.  However, there was a catch. Leona only had a limited time of thirty minutes, otherwise it would cause the eyes to overheat in her sockets and even crack.  The eldest figured that out the hard way.

Nonetheless, this was her special way of escapism.  When Leona had finally relaxed, she opened her eyes and just let them wonder.  As much as she wanted to get as far away as possible, she still had a headache from Gaston’s proposal and didn’t want to make it worse by straining her eyesight.  She figured she could just wonder about the forest for a while. Leona knew she wouldn’t see the vampires since they only came out a night. Perhaps they had a lair somewhere in the forest?  However, she didn’t want to worry about that.  For the time being, she just kept her eyes wandering the woods. The forest looked so pretty around midday. She came across a little watering hole where a stag was getting a drink.  However, something in the distance caught her eye. It looked like an estate of some sort. Curious, Leona decided to take a closer look. Much to her surprise, it turned out it wasn’t an estate, but an entire palace!

She looked at the castle from all angles.  It was so big and very beautiful. However, it looked like it had been falling into disrepair over the years.  This was truly an astounding discovery! She checked the maps of her village and the towns that surrounded the lands, but she never found a castle on any of them.  Leona wondered if it was abandoned. She checked any of the auras that were possibly inside the castle. To her surprise again, there was someone inside! They were located in the western side of the castle.  However, this was an aura that she had never seen before. It was large, and it shined so bright just like the sun. However, the shape attached to the aura wasn’t moving, were they asleep maybe? The shape surrounding the aura was also quite large, and pretty hairy too, but that was all she could make out.  She wanted to look in further.

However, before she had the chance, her eyes started burning.  She closed her eyes to stop her power and tried to cool her eyes down.  Despite her eyes hurting, Leona was truly exhilarated! This might as well be her very own discovery and no one else’s!  It may have been the adrenaline talking, but she needed to find that place. That aura inside the castle was so unique. Could it have been the beast that her father warned her about?

All of these questions and possibilities were racing inside Leona’s mind.  Her heart was pounding so fast, this was so exciting! In that moment, her decision was made.  She had to go to that castle! Even though she knew her decision was foolish, but to her, this was possibly her only chance at adventure.  

Also, she didn’t no why, but something was drawing her towards the palace.  Little did Leona know, that she would soon discover her true destiny inside that castle.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Once Maurice had fully recovered, Leona immediately began planning for her excavation to the hidden castle in the forest.  Since her father was very insistent that Leona should never enter the woods after sunset, she needed to plan her journey accordingly.  She figured she should leave the cottage very early in the morning, at least before sunrise. On top of that, she would need one of the family horses to get her there and back before sunset.  Leona decided to go with Philippe, since he was the biggest and the fastest horse in the stables. Lastly, she just needed to pack some food, her journal, quill pen, and a map. Even though her eyes would be of more help to her, it never hurts to carry a map.  Soon enough, Leona was all set for her day trip.

At around 5:45 in the morning, Leona quietly got out of bed and got dressed in her best riding outfit.  It was a white tunic, a blue vest with floral stitching on the bottom hem, riding trousers and black boots.  Lastly, she donned her black hooded cloak since it was bound to be cold that morning.

Fortunately, her sister was still fast asleep since her usual wake up time is around 6:30.  Leona took her satchel and quietly closed their bedroom door. Fortunately, there wasn’t anyone in the kitchen and living area, so Maurice must have been still asleep.  Everything was going well so far. But before she could leave, she needed to leave a note for her family so they wouldn’t worry. Her explanation was that she was going into the woods to collect some herbs.  It seemed like a pretty good excuse.

However…

“Leona… *yawn* what are you doing up so early?”

Leona didn’t expect her father to be awake at this hour.  Maurice would normally wake up at the same time as Michella.

“Papa!  I didn’t expect you to be up so soon.”

Maurice rubbed his eyes.  “I heard movement from my room.  Care to explain why you’re all dressed and ready to go somewhere?  You’re not going into the woods are you?”

The eldest daughter decided to use her excuse on her father.  She figured he would believe her if she told him her fake mission.  However, she did feel a sense of guilt lying to her father like this.  Never in all her life had she lied to her family. But even so, she needed to find that castle.  She didn’t know why, but she knew she had to.

“Yes, I am.  I wanted to collect different herbs in the forest so that we’ll have plenty to last the whole winter.  Many of them have great healing properties, and taste really great with certain meats and other dishes.  Plus, since people will be eating more roasted meat this winter, I figured I could sell these different herbs and spices at the market.  I wanted to leave just before sunrise so I could have more time to gather what I need. I promise I’ll be careful.”

He was quiet for a minute, a little unsure if Leona should go or not.  However, he knew his daughter was a smart girl and would be careful.

“Well… alright.  But remember to be back before sunset and try not to get lost.  Oh! And don’t talk to strangers.”

Leona rolled her eyes but let out an amused laugh.  “Papa, I’m not a little girl anymore. I’ll be safe, I promise.  Now, I really have to go, the sun is just about to rise.”

“But don’t you want some breakfast first?” Asked her worried father

“I packed some bread with cured meat in my satchel.”

“Okay, okay.  Just be home in time for supper.”

“No worries, Papa!”

Leona headed out the door and hopped aboard her steed.  The girl and her horse raced through the village and down the path leading into the forest.  She didn’t want to waste a minute of the exciting day she had ahead of her.

 

It was about thirty minutes to mid morning by the time Leona had reached the watering hole where the stag resided.  She thought it was the best time to dismount and take a break. Leona lead Philippe to the pool so he could get a drink, and she sat down by the water to eat her breakfast.  As she ate, she took the time to admire the beautiful scenery that had surrounded her. To the young lady’s surprise, the same white stag came to watering hole, perhaps to get a drink.  Leona knew this was a very rare moment to see such a majestic white stag up close. She wanted to pet it really badly.

She took some oats from her satchel and held it out for the creature.  The stag was startled a bit as the strange girl stepped closer.

However, Leona reassured the creature she meant no harm.  “It’s okay… I’m not going to hurt you.”

The stag stepped closer to Leona slowly.  It stopped to sniff at the oats in her hand and soon enough, at every last bite of the grain.  She petted the creatures snout and head. It trusted Leona to let her pet the creature as she pleased.

“Why on earth does Gaston take pleasure in harming such sweet and gentle creatures like you?”  Leona asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The stag stopped for a moment.  It was on alert for something, but Leona didn’t know what it was.  She tried to listen for any hunter’s footsteps but couldn’t hear anything.

“What is it?  Is someone coming?”

The creature’s head turned north then lifted it up west.  Leona looked in the direction of the stag’s head and to her surprise, the castle was in sight.

“We must be close!”  She shouted with joy.

Soon enough, the stag bolted into the palace’s direction.  Without any hesitation, Leona mounted her horse and turned to face where the creature was headed.

“Quickly!  Follow the stag!”

She nudged Philippe with her heels and soon enough were chasing after the animal.  They were racing up the mountain to catch up to the white stag. She somehow knew that the creature was showing them the way to the castle.  There were quite a few obstacles in the way, but Leona and her steed were able to hurdle over them with no trouble. Soon enough, Leona and Philippe made it to a large gate and stone wall and beyond it, the castle.  She tried to look for the stag as well, but it disappeared. Pity, Leona really wanted to thank it for helping her find her destination.

The girl was quite intimidated by the vast structure of the gates and the castle.  It looked a bit more scary from this view than when she was observing it from her little mountain top.  Perhaps it was because the sun hadn’t fully peaked behind the mountain yet? Philippe was feeling the same intimidation and was getting rather fidgety.  Leona thought it best to dismount before he threw her off.

She ran in front of the horse and petted his nose.  “Shhh… Steady there, old boy. It’s not _t_ _hat_ scary… I hope.”

Leona tried to convince herself that, but even she was at a loss at what to do.  She only came up with the plan to reach the castle, but didn’t think of what she would do once she reached it!  The girl knew that the beast had to be inside the castle, but even so, didn’t know if that aura belonged to the beast.  Besides, even if she did encounter the beast, what would she do? What would she say? More importantly, would it do? Would the beast be angry that a girl from the village came to his home announced?  What if her father was right? What if he really wasn’t meant to be trusted?

She got herself out of her doubts by shaking them out of her mind.  Leona had a feeling that this beast did save her father’s life. Her father never mentioned anyone else, besides the vampires and the beast in the forest.  So, who else would have come into the forest at night to bring him back to his house? If the beast really wanted her Papa dead, he would have left in the forest to freeze to death.  There really was no one who could have done the good deed besides the beast. Leona thought the best course of action to take, when she met the beast, was introduce herself as the daughter of the old man they rescued and thank them properly.  She though she may have been too trusting, but she decided to go forward with her reason instead of instinct.

The brunette lead the horse in by his reigns and he reluctantly followed.  She was able to find a post to tie him up to, while she went to investigate the castle.  Leona was quite impressed by the imposing size of the double doors. There weren’t any knockers nor a doorbell that she could see.  Even if she knocked on the door herself, her knuckles wouldn’t make a sound loud enough for anyone to hear. The best course of action was to check if the doors were open and much to her surprise, they were!  She thought that it was kind of irresponsible to leave the doors to such a huge estate open like that. But then again, there was no castle on any of the town’s maps so, she supposed no one would know that there was a huge castle just ripe for looting.  However, Leona would never loot anything even if the castle was abandoned. It would have been disrespectful if she had.

Once she closed the doors behind her, she was immediately overwhelmed by the giant foyer.  There was so much space before her, that she couldn’t believe her eyes. In front of her, was a grand staircase that lead to both the south and west sides of the castle.  Gargoyles and other statues adorned the pillars and banisters. Oil paintings of, what Leona presumed to have been the previous owners of the castle, decorated the walls of the foyer.  Even though this was only the foyer, truly, this was a palace that any king would be proud of.

Leona noticed there were another set of double doors at the top of the stairs.  They were slightly agar and sunlight was leaking through. Curious, she walked up the stairs and opened the doors to find a grand ballroom.  Leona was amazed at how large it was! She could only imagine how many splendid galas and parties that were held there. However, the only thing less splendid about the ballroom was the amount of dust that covered the floors and windows.  She did notice that some of the filth was cleaned but not all.

“Huh, I suppose when you live in a palace this big, it would be hard to clean everything-”

All of a sudden, she heard the door creaking, along with the rustling of fabric.  In the corner of her eye she thought she saw the corner of a cloak move out of sight.  The beast perhaps?

Leona ran out of the ballroom to find whoever was watching her.  When she turned her head west, she saw the silhouette of a large creature, but it quickly ran away.

“Wait!”  She shouted.  “Please, you don’t have to hide from me, I’m a friend!”

She chased the cloaked figure down the hallway, getting further and further down the west wing of the castle.  The further she went, there were more broken mirrors and torn painting. The hallway ended, only for Leona to find another set of doors.  The beast may have gone in there.

The Brunette opened one of the doors to the room.  However, this room was in worst shape. It looked like it may have been a bedroom at one point.  Except, all of the furniture have been tossed about and all of the linens and beddings have been torn to shreds.  The windows that lead to the balcony were broken and the frames have snapped like twigs. It was as if someone tore the room apart in a fit of blind rage.  Yet another mystery for Leona to solve.

While she was looking around the room for the creature, a torn painting caught her attention.  The portraits lower face was missing, all that was left were the eyes and red hair of the subject.  However, those green, emerald eyes looked oddly familiar to her, but she had forgotten where she had seen them.

Leona turned away from the portrait, only to find a single red rose, underneath a crystal belljar.  What made it so strange, was that it appeared to be glowing and suspended in midair!

“Will wonders ever cease?” She said breathlessly.

Ever since, she was a child, Leona always had a fascination with roses, especially red ones.  She didn’t know why but the deep crimson color and the complex pattern of the soft velvet petals never failed to draw her in.  When she was only three she tried to pick one of the flowers from a rose bush in her mother’s garden, but the thorns had another idea.  There were tears involved of course, but fortunately, her beloved Maman came to her rescue. She told little Leona, that the thorns don’t mean to be so nasty.  But because they love the flower so much, they need to protect it. However, this shiny red rose didn’t appear to have any thorns attached.

She never intended to steal the flower, but deep down, she had an urge to touch the velvety petals.  However, before her fingertips could even touch the rose, a large paw grabbed her by the wrist!

“DON’T TOUCH THAT!”  The stranger yelled in a deep roar.

Leona turned her head around to look at the creature, who was gripping her wrist almost painfully tight.  They looked like the crossbreed between a wolf and a bear. His body was completely covered in thick red hair and he had the sharp, underbite fangs of a wild boar.  The only body party that looked even remotely human, were his emerald eyes. They were piercing right into her as if they were searching her very soul. However, there was no doubt about it… this creature was the beast and he was not at all happy.

“Who are you?  And what are you doing here?!”  He asked in an angry tone.

Leona couldn’t blame the creature for acting so territorial.  If she was in his position she would act this way too. The semi-scared girl was more than willing to explain, but he was gripping her wrist way too hard that it really starting to hurt.

The beast was getting impatient.  “I won’t ask again!”

“Please!  If you could just let go of my wrist I will gladly tell you!  You’re hurting me!”

The creatures face softened at her plea.  He honestly didn’t know that he was holding her wrist that hard.  They let go of the maiden’s hand reluctantly. She started rubbing her wrist to stop the pain.  He really didn’t mean to hurt her like that.

After she had stopped nursing her wrist, the brunette stood up straight with her hands clasped together.  “My name is Leona Watch. A few weeks ago, an older gentleman with white hair traveled through these woods. However, he was attacked by vampires in the night.  But, he also claimed that a beast appeared and attacked one the vampires. That was you wasn’t it?”

The beast’s eyes opened wide.  After he had calmed down, he thought that this girl looked familiar.  “You wouldn’t happen to be that man’s daughter, would you?”

“I am.”  Leona smiled as she stepped closer to the beast.  She gently took his paw, bowed and kissed it. “Monsieur Beast, you saved my father’s life that night.  There are simply no words to describe the gratitude I feel. If it weren’t for you, Papa wouldn’t even be safe at home right now.  Please good sir, I did not come here to steal from you or hurt you in any way. If you would let me, I would like to offer my hand in friendship to thank you for your kindness.”

The beast felt like he could cry.  Her words have touched his heart down to it’s very core.  No one outside the castle has ever treated him with such sweetness before.  Even though he only caught a glimpse of this girl back at the cottage, he didn’t know how truly beautiful she was.  But now, standing before him, smiling and unafraid, there was no doubt in his mind that this woman was practically a literal angel.  She was absolutely beautiful both inside and out!

Overwhelmed by Leona’s kind words, he got down on one knee and bowed before her.  “No, fair lady. Tis I, who should be asking for your hand in friendship. Please, forgive me for my horrendous behavior earlier.  I’ve never had someone from outside the forest come and visit me before, so I didn’t know whether or not you were a thief. But after listening to your heartfelt gratitude, I know now that you are indeed a friend.”

He stood up to his full 6’ 7” height and placed a paw over his heart.  “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Prince Klaus Von Reinherz II.  Crowned prince of this kingdom. It’s an honor to meet you, Lady Leona.”

Leona smiled as she shook his paw.  “Just Leona is fine. Although, your last name is quite peculiar for a French prince.  You wouldn’t happen to be half German would you?”

“Yes, On my mother’s side.  It’s true it is common tradition for to have inherited my father’s name.  However, since my father married the princess of the former German emperor, he allowed me to inherit my maternal grandfather’s name.”

“Oh… Neat!”  She said with enthusiasm.

The beast may have started out frightening, but really, he was quite the gentleman!  On top of that, he had a very fascinating family history. Leona really wanted to know more about her new friend.  Fortunately, she had until sunset to do so. And it was barely noon, so it gave her plenty of time!

“Prince Klaus, I’d very much would like to get to know you better.  I don’t have to return back to the village for a while. Is it alright if we talk some more?”

Klaus smiled at her request.  “It would be my pleasure, Leona.  But please, call me Klaus. One of my servants must have prepared tea in the conservatory by now.  We can continue our conversation there. But, before I forget…”

The prince went over to the damaged armour to pick something up.  It looked like a very long piece of clothing. “One of my knights recovered this on the forest path.  We figured it might belong to your father, but we weren’t to sure. Does it look familiar to you?”

Leona placed a hand over her mouth in shock.  It was the scarf that she and Michella had knitted for their Papa.  She gently took the scarf from the Beast’s paws and held it close to her chest.

“My sister and I made this together.  It was a good luck present for father, since he was hoping to win first prize at the fair.  However… that never happened. But, thank you very much for finding this.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have to thank me.  It was Sir Zed who had found it first, after all.”

The Brunette cocked her head to the side in curiosity.  “Sir Zed?”

“One of my knights, Miss.  He’s currently resting at the moment, but hopefully you’ll get a chance to meet him soon.”  Klaus cleared his throat as he held out his arm for Leona. “Now then, care to join me in the conservatory for lunch, my lady?”

Leona giggled at his formality, but gladly took his arm with grace.  “Certainly, good sir.”

The two of them walked out of the gloomy bedroom, as they continued to laugh and talk on their way to the conservatory.  Leona never felt happier now that she took this chance. Because for the first time in her life, she had finally found a new friend.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Leona and her new friend, Klaus spent the entire afternoon, in the palace conservatory.  She was surprised at first when she saw that a little table had already been set with tea, cakes, and sandwiches for the two of them.  Leona even offered to share her leftover bread and cured meat, since she brought plenty to last the day. Her new friend was happy to share food along with the treats that had been prepared.  Throughout the the meal, she couldn’t help but admire the plants and flowers that had taken up a majority of the giant glass room. It may as well have been a jungle, instead of a conservatory.  While a big chunk of the castle was in a great deal of disrepair, this room was kept in perfect condition!

The beast informed his guest that he’s been taking care of the conservatory ever since he was a child.  To him, this was his safe haven, his escape from his grueling royal duties. Over tea, the prince told Leona that he planted and grew everything in the conservatory himself since botany was his favorite hobby.  He even developed the knowledge to grow the rarest of plants, that Leona never even seen in books. Klaus offered to give her a tour of his conservatory once they were finished eating, which Leona happily agreed to.

However, even after finishing their tea, they couldn’t help but talk and learn about one another.  Their lives, families, hobbies were very fascinating to each other. Once Leona told the prince about her love of books and learning new things, you wouldn’t get her to stop no matter how hard you tried!  Klaus said he would have to show her his vast library sometime. Once those magical words “library” hit her ears, she couldn’t stop fidgeting and giggling in her seat. She was like a child who had received a new toy on Christmas morning.  The beast couldn’t help but admire her enthusiasm, she truly was unlike anybody he had ever met before.

Then came the more personal questions.  Leona was curious as to why the crowned prince was a beast in the first place.

“Have you always been a beast, or were you human once?” she asked.

Klaus started to fidget in his seat and got a little flustered by the girl’s question.  He wanted to tell her about his situation, but wasn’t quite ready to go into full details of the curse.  However, he figured he could just answer her questions without getting into further detail.

“No, I wasn’t always like this.”  He said. And before Leona could ask why.  “I know you are curious as to why I am what I am.  But please, I request that you refrain from asking any further questions, at least for the time being.  I promise I will tell you everything when I am ready.”

Even though Leona was disappointed, she didn’t blame the beast for clamming up.  They did only just meet after all. “Okay, I understand. But, is there anything else you would like to know about me?”

Actually, there was something that the prince was curious about.  “Tell me, how ever did you manage find my castle? Considering you are the first one in years to ever find this place, I’m sure you couldn’t have used just any old map.”

Now it was Leona’s turn to get all bashful.  Could she really tell him that she was able to find his castle thanks to her eyes?  On top of that, he would probably feel more than a little uneasy out to know that she was able to sense his aura in the castle and that was how she was able to deduce that this was where the beast lived.  Klaus seemed like the understand sort, but just like how the beast wasn’t ready to reveal his secret yet, she didn’t feel entirely ready to reveal hers. However, she figured she could use her encounter with the stag as a good reason.  

“Well, at first I did come to the forest to pick herbs for my family, but then this beautiful white stag appeared before me. I know this sounds unbelievable, but I think it wanted me to follow it. It was as if it knew my desire to find you and thank you for saving my father.  When I arrived at the castle gate, it was gone. Pretty strange, eh?”

Klaus rubbed his chin with his paw.  He knew that there was more to this story than what she was letting on.  However, just like Leona respected his desire for her to wait for him to tell her about his condition, he knew he would tell him about her circumstances in good time.

In the meantime, he decided to go along with her explanation.  “Actually, I’m not entirely surprised. There have been tales about a mysterious creature wandering about the forest.  Legend says that white stags are often associated with the supernatural and would be something of guide for knights while on their quests.  Perhaps it did know of your quest to find me. Who knows, maybe it’s fate that we were to meet.”

The way the beast said that made Leona’s cheeks flush.  It was all so exciting that it was perhaps some sort of destiny that lead them to each other.

“However, I’m quite amazed that your father allowed you to venture out into these woods.”  The prince continued on. “After his encounter with the vampires, as well as myself, I thought he would forbid you from ever leaving the village.”

“He tried to.”  Leona said sadly.  “But he knew I would just be unhappy if that were to pass, so he gave me and my sister curfews instead.  However, I still have time before sunset, so I don’t have to go home right away. Besides, I’m sure if father took the time to know you, just like I have, he’ll realize that you’re not so scary.”

The beast looked wistful for a moment.  He really wanted to believe her words, but it wasn’t that simple.  “I don’t know, Leona. I do have a rather… frightening appearance. Your father did faint after I tried to reach out to him, after all.”

“If anything, it was those vampires that scared him the most. On top of that, it was probably the fatigue and the fever that lead him to collapse, not you.  I have to tell you, he does have this bad habit of working through the nights without much sleep. It’s possible that his illness may have started the moment he left the forest and that the adrenaline rush from getting away from the vampires were what exhilarated his condition.  I’m sure if he was well enough, he would have understood you meant him no harm.”

Klaus was still a bit doubtful.  “To be honest, I’m still surprised you didn’t scream or tried to run away when I grabbed your wrist earlier.  Didn’t my appearance frighten you at all?”

Leona cocked her head from side to side, observing him closely in the process.  He gulped a bit from the nervous anticipation from her answer.

“I have to admit, I was kind of scared when you grabbed me and raised your voice like that.”  The beast’s ears drooped in sadness. He had expected this. “However…” she continued.

“I can’t entirely blame you for acting the way you did.  I could have been a potential burglar and you were just trying to protect your property.  And even though you were ready to throw me out of your home, you were willing to let me explain myself.  On top of that, you let me go when I said you were hurting me.”

“I’m still very sorry about that.” The prince said as he sheepishly poked his fingers together.

“I know you are.”  Leona said with a smile.  “But really, I don’t know why you are so worried about me being so afraid of you, because I’m not.  You’ve already proven that you are a very kind and gentle soul. If anything, and I hope you don’t mind me saying this, I actually think you’re rather adorable.”

The beast’s eyes opened wide as he felt his heart skip a beat.  For once, he was glad that his face was covered in fur. That way his guest wouldn’t have to see the blush pooling in his cheeks.  No one had ever called him adorable before. He coughed as he tried to control his embarrassment. He figured it was high time to change the subject.

“Ahem!  So, uh… Would you still like that tour of the conservatory?”  Klaus asked nervously.

Leona giggled, the stood up from her chair.  “Of course I would.”

She held onto his arm as he showed her the vast greenery in the glass room.  Secretly, she was amused that she got him all flustered like that.  If anything Klaus was as sweet and gentle as a stuffed animal than a beast.

 

As the pair walked about the conservatory, Leona was still surprised that the prince had managed to grow everything in that room.  She was amazed to see these fly trap plants that were three times the original size. A majority of them were even sentient! Klaus asked her if she would like to pet the big one that was growing in the middle.  While she was a little nervous at first, the prince gently took her hand and placed it on the giant fly trap. It started nuzzling her hand as if it were a dog or a cat. Heck, even it’s tongue(?) started hanging out of its mouth while it was panting like one!  Leona thought it was cute, in a weird kind of way.

“How are these plants capable of being so sentient, Klaus?” she asked.

“My old mentor, Sir Abrams taught me a lot about the supernatural.  Specifically, he taught me everything I needed to know about the vampires that lurk about the woods at night.  However, when he was forced to leave the palace, he left a lot of his books behind. He may have left them for me on purpose, but I’m not sure.  Anyway, I found a particular book about sentient/supernatural plants and learned how to grow them myself. Since botany was already a hobby of mine, I grew more interested in growing the strange and exotic plants for my own, as well as my staffs, needs.  Many of these plants have ability to heal the sick and wounded. Here, let me show you.”

The beast lead his guest to these four large pots.  Each of them had a stem with a few leaves growing out of them.  

“Can you guess what types of plants these are, Leona?” he asked.

The brunette, looked at the plants carefully.  On the surface, they looked like just regular old plants like a pathos, or any other vine based plant.  However, these pots were big and deep, so they weren’t vine based, they were root based! But what kind of roots?  In that moment, she smelled something funny. When she got closer to one of the pots, there was a faint smell of ammonia in the air.  As soon as she recognized the smell, she knew she had her answer.

“Is it… Mandrake?”

The beast smiled, at her answer.  “That’s right! Oh!” He immediately put his paws over his mouth.  Leona didn’t understand why, she thought he had a nice smile.

“Is something wrong?”  She asked.

“It’s nothing, it’s just that… My smile tends to scare people.  When I smiled at one of my servant’s children, they ran away from me…”

“Oh.”  She felt sad, that people were afraid of his smile and that he felt the need to hide it when he had no need to do so.  She placed a hand over his paw and looked up at him.

“Well, I don’t find your smile scary at all!  I love how you’re so passionate about your hobbies and you don’t have to feel like you have to hide it from me.  Like I said before, you don’t frighten me, and your smile doesn’t frighten me either.”

Before Klaus could feel embarrassed again, he cleared his throat and directed her attention to the mandrake.  “Ahem, yes well… You were correct about about these plants being mandrake roots. However, these are not your typical mandrake.  They aren’t ready to be pulled yet, but if they were, the ammonia smell would be very potent the moment we would have entered the conservatory.  Also, we would need to stuff our ears with beeswax, before we could pull them out.”

“Why would we need beeswax?”  Leona asked curiously.

“Like I said, these aren’t typical mandrake roots.  The moment a full grown mandrake is pulled from the ground, it lets out a very deafening shriek that would not only cause hearing loss, but would cause people to die of heart attacks from the shock of the noise.”

“Huh, you know, I think I may have heard of these specific mandrakes before, but I always thought they were mostly found in fiction.”

“That’s what I thought too.  But as it turns out, these plants are more common than we realize.  They can be difficult to find in nature, but if you follow the ammonia smell you’re bound to find one.  Actually, it’s quite simple to plant your own, I can lend you the book if you’d like.”

Leona smiled at his offer.  “I would love that! However, what makes these mandrake roots more special than the regular ones?”

“Ah, while both plants are toxic and have great healing properties, these plants are even more deadly because of the noise and they store more poison in their bodies.  However, if you extract the poison carefully, their healing properties are very rewarding. Unlike regular mandrakes, which their effects take about four or more days to cure a person’s ailments, these plants can cure them in just one day.  All you have to do is grind the root into a powder, stir it in hot water and let the medicine do the work.”

“Wow!  This would have helped Papa a great deal while he was in bed with his fever.”

“When they’re ready, I will gladly give you some, as a token of our new found friendship.” Said the beast graciously.

“Thank you very much!”  Leona said with a beaming smile.

“I have to warn you though, this does taste very bitter by itself.  If you add a bit of honey, it should mellow out the flavor.”

“Thanks, that’s good to know.”

“Shall we continue?” Asked Klaus.

“I’d love to.”

 

After that, they spent the rest of the day in the green house.  It really was a splendid afternoon. Leona was able to learn about all these different types of plants that she’s only read in books.  However, this was much better than viewing these plants in a picture book, she was actually experiencing these new plants herself! Leona especially loved the blue roses that Klaus was in the process of planting.  She honestly had no idea that blue roses even existed. Her host mentioned that while blue roses can’t be found in nature, with specific modifications they can obtain that specific blue color. Even though the roses were just buds at the moment, Leona was still amazed by them.  They all looked like little blue diamonds! Klaus thought that once they were in full bloom, he should give her one. He didn’t know why, but he had a desire to see bunch of his flowers, specifically his roses, styled in her wild dark auburn hair. There was no doubt in his mind that she would look absolutely stunning.

However, the pair spent so much time admiring the plants in the conservatory, they didn’t realize that the candles in the room began to light themselves.  Evening was fast approaching.

“Goodness, time really does fly by when you’re having fun, eh Leona?  Um, Leona… are you okay?” Klaus asked.

His guest couldn’t hear his question.  Her face had turned pale by how dark it was getting outside.  Where on earth had the day gone?!

“Oh no… Klaus, What time is it?”  She asked worriedly.

The beast took out his pocket watch.  “It’s five o’clock right now.”

“But how!?”  She immediately started to panic.  “How could the day be over already?!”

“Well, today is December twenty-first.  The day of the winter solstice.”

Of course, now it all made sense to her.  How could she had forgotten about the solstice?  It was the shortest day of the year after all! Leona had been so busy planning her trip to find the castle, she had forgotten all about that.  Now that she remembered it, she did see some of the village folk setting up early for the winter festival while she was riding out of town. She probably should have set up her trip for another day, but it was too late for that.  She needed to get back home as quickly as possible!

“No no no no!  How could I forgot about the solstice!?  Ughh! I promised my father I would be home before sunset!  Klaus, I’m sorry, but I really have to leave now!”

In an instant, Leona quickly grabbed her cloak and satchel from her spot at the table and ran out out of the room.  Klaus barely had time to process what was happening, but when he noticed his friend was racing out the door, he needed to catch up with her.

“Wait!  Leona, where are you going?”  He asked as he tried to catch up with her.

“I have to get home!  Papa and Michella are probably worried sick right about now!”

“But, you can’t leave now!  The vampires will be waking up soon, and what about the snowstorm?”

“Don’t worry, Philippe is a fast horse, he’ll get us there in an hour or so.  I really have to leave now, but thanks for everything today. I promise I’ll come back soon!”  

And just like that, Leona ran out the front door, hopped on her horse, and fled into the night.  However, the beast knew that it would be dangerous for her to be out on her own. Now that it was already dark, and the snow falling at an alarming rate, there was no way, she would be able to find her way back home in that condition.  As Klaus’ thought were spiraling over that girl’s safety, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his right hand, Sir Steven.

“Has she already left?”  He asked.

“Yes…”

“Now that winter is already here, those vampires will be out in droves. I doubt she’s going to make it out of this forest alive on her own.  What do you want us to do, Sire?”

The prince turned around to meet his second in command. His face was stone cold and ready to give his orders.  “Round up everyone in the castle. Now that the monsters will be in greater numbers, we need all hands on deck.  In the meantime, I will search for the girl. They only just left, so they mustn't have gotten far yet.”

Steven saluted Klaus before he went out to look for Leona.  “As you wish, your highness. Good luck and be careful.”

“Right.”

Just like that, Klaus got on all fours and sped away into the forest.  Steven knew that with Klaus’ speed he would catch up the the girl and her horse in no time.  However, despite being the strongest among the Libra knights he still wouldn’t be able to take on a throng of vampires by himself.  Once the prince was out of sight, he ran back inside the castle to fetch the knights from their posts.

 

Despite having the all-seeing-eyes of the gods to help her find her way back home, Leona still felt lost.  On top of that, it was completely dark out and the snowfall wasn't doing her visibility any favors, which made it even harder for her to navigate. Nothing on the path looked familiar to her.  If the stag had appeared, she would have no trouble getting back to the cottage. However, the brunette didn’t blame the creature for avoiding the snowstorm.  She felt, that she should have waited until the storm passed, but she knew her family was already terribly worried.

“Oh, if only I had kept track of the time!”  She cried.

However, it was too late for that now.  The best thing to do, was to use her eyes to the best of their ability to find her way back home.  The farm was no more than an hour away. She was sure if she just kept going straight, she would reach the house in no time.  Then again, the snow that was piling up beneath her horses feet, was reducing his speed a great deal. On top of that, the wolves howling in the distance was making him jumpy.  Nevertheless, she was persistent in getting out of that forest.

Leona and her horse were able to get at least two miles away from the castle, so she knew she was making progress.  However, Leona’s eyes noticed these strange red auras ahead of her. These auras were unlike anything she had ever seen before.  They looked like shimmering scarlet wings made out of light. Despite how fascinating those auras looked, there were about four of them heading in her direction.  She had a really bad feeling about those auras, so she decided to go off the path and try to get a good distance away from them. Philippe had no objections to that, so they went down the hill to get away.

By the time they'd reached the bottom of the hill, Leona looked back to see if they had gotten away from whoever or whatever had those strange red auras.  Fortunately, There weren’t any that she could see. For a moment she felt relieved. While she did have to worry about any wolf packs that may have been lurking about, she was confident that they would be out of the forest before the wolves would get them.  However, that feeling of relief would be short lived.

As soon as Leona faced forward, a group of five pale strangers blocked her way.  She flashed her eyes open and all of them had that same scarlet aura she was trying to get away from.  On top of that, they all had glowing red eyes, and sharp fangs. The pink haired female, was particularly confidant in flashing her sharp smile.  Just by the fangs and red eyes alone she knew exactly what these creatures were… vampires.

The female walked closer to Leona and Philippe.  “Well, well, well… another morsel wandering about the forest at night.  You mortals never learn, do you?”

As she stepped closer, Philippe began to panic.  Leona was having a more difficult time trying to calm him down so they could get away.  However, as soon as Philippe jumped on his hind legs, she lost her balance and fell off and landed in the snow.  To make matters worse, the reigns got caught onto a branch and Leona wasn’t tall enough to reach them. If she could only get back on the horse, she would be able to untangle them.  But because Philippe was still panicking and trying to buck the vampiress’ lackeys away, she couldn't figure out how to get on his back without falling off again. Leona couldn’t even run since the snow had already gone up to her shins.  It was hopeless, she was trapped.

The vampiress immediately grabbed Leona by her cloak and held her up against a nearby tree.

“Aah!  No!” Leona shrieked.

“Hahaha!  Now that I think about it, I’m getting a sense of deja vu here.  In fact…”. She started sniffing the frightened girl’s throat. “Your blood smells exactly like the old man that came to this forest not too long ago.”

The gears in Leona’s head began to turn.  Her fear had immediately turned to anger. “You… you’re the one who attacked my father, aren’t you?”

The lady vampire just laughed at her.  “Well, aren’t you a bright one? I have to say, this is truly delicious irony.  You may be small, but you’ll be more than enough to make up for the meal I was denied the night I met your father.”

“Oi!”  The lackey yelled.  “Save some for the rest of us!”

The leader just rolled her eyes.  “Ugh! Take care of the horse first!  You will get your fill soon enough.”

Her hand wrapped around Leona’s neck tightly.  She couldn’t get enough air through her lungs and soon felt her consciousness fading.  Was this was how she was going to die? She began to regret not listening to her father’s warning.  If only she had kept track of the time, or maybe it would have been better not to have searched for the castle at all.  Leona started crying as she thought of her family and the adventures she had never been on yet.  She didn’t want to die because of these monsters! She still had so much left to do!

However, before the vampiress could pierce her throat…

**ROOOAAAARRR!!!!!**

The beast suddenly appeared and shoved the vampire away!  Leona was dropped into the snow, thanks to the monster’s release.  Klaus stood on all four of his paws while his imposing body covered Leona.  He growled at his friend’s attacker just as she was getting up.

The montress sneered at the beast.  “You… You again! Why am I not surprised you would show up tonight?”

The prince stood on his hind legs as he held the shaking girl close to his chest.  “I knew she would be in danger of running into you and your ilk, the moment she left the palace.”

She just laughed.  “Hahaha! After you had denied me that old man, I thought his daughter would make a decent consolation prize.  Only, this time… I won’t be denied what I’m owed!”

The monstress ran right after Leona, but the Beast stood his ground.  He shielded her away from the vampire with his body, but in the process she had scratched his arm badly, as soon as his back was turned.  Klaus let out a howl of pain as her claws scratched away at his skin. She clung to his back, trying to bite and scratch at him, but he threw her off his person.  Seeing that their mistress was in danger, the lesser vampires clung to him to try and slow him down. Fortunately, since they were low ranking vampires, Klaus had no trouble taking them out one by one.  However, the prince was hurt pretty badly by the leader’s first attack. His strength was draining fast due to blood loss, but even so, he was too stubborn to give up.

The vampiress was able to see through that stubbornness.  “Face it fang hunter! Until you know my true name, you will never be able to defeat me.”

Klaus, exhausted from his battle fell to his knees.  A triumphant vampire lingered over him and clutched his fur in his grasp.  “Time to die… Hero.”

“Klaus, no!”  Leona cried. The beast was her first new friend in years, and she didn’t want him to die this way.  There had to be something she could do!

Actually, now that she thought about it… there was.  She recalled what the vampiress had said. that unless he knew her name, he wouldn't be able to defeat her _._

What did her name have to do with her defeat?  Whatever the monstress’ name was, held the key to Klaus’ victory.  Leona took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. She flashed her eyes open, and observed the monster closely.  There had to be a clue to her name somewhere. However, she wouldn’t be able to find it on the her person alone, she had to look deeper.  Leona was able to look at the blood flowing through her veins but there was something very strange about the vampire’s blood. These strange symbols were inside of her blood.  No, they weren’t symbols… they were letters! The letters weren’t anything that she recognized, since they weren’t the French alphabet that she learned from her mother so long ago.  If anything, they looked like runes. However, even though she never learned these strange markings before, Leona was able to understand them. And just within the cursed writing, she was able to find the name of her friend’s attacker.

“Valsh… Rozzo… Valctovoel… Girika.”  

Just as the leader was about to deliver the final blow, she turned her head to the girl, sounding those words.  Her eyes glowed red and growled at the one saying her wretched name.

“What did you say?”  The vampire said with a terrifying sneer.

“Leona?”  Klaus asked in a weak voice.  

He was just as confused as his oppression was.  How on earth was Leona able to figure out the vampiress’ name?  However, as he turned to face his friend, he was able to get his answer.  Those extravagant and glowing blue eyes… He had only heard about them through his mentor and read about them in books, but there they were.  His new companion was in possession of the all-seeing-eyes of the gods! And Girika began to realize this once she saw the shimmering runes embedded within her eyes.

“Valsh Rozzo Valctovoel Girika!  That’s her name, Klaus!”

The one called Girika had a terrified look in her eyes.  “No… No! you don’t know anything!!!”

In her blind rage, she ran after Leona.  However, before Girika could even lay a finger on the girl, Klaus planted his massive claws into her shoulder.  In the corner of Leona’s eye, she could see the prince take out a weapon from his belt. It almost looked like a gauntlet dagger, but not quite so.  It actually looked more like a knuckle duster of some sort. The grip was made to fit around, the beast’s fingers. In the very center of the weapon was a large, silver, cross with a red spherical jewel in the heart of the cross as four red lines coming from the jewel spread about the sides of the holy symbol.  In an instant, Klaus pressed the cross right into the vampiress’ side and streams of liquid scarlet began to enshroud himself and the creature.

“Valsh Rozzo Valctovoel Girika… I hereby… seal you!”  Klaus’ words were said through shallow breaths, but even so, he would not rest until this monster was sealed away for good.  “Despise me, forgive me, resign yourself… I only commit such brutality, to protect mankind!”

Girika’s body was lifted into the air.  “What!? No! What’s happening to me?!”

“Form 999… Ewigkeit Gefängnis! (Eternity Prison)”  

Soon, the vampiress’ body posed in the form of the cross and the blood began to stretch her body completely thin.  Then just like that, the monster was nothing more, than a metal cross with different mechanical parts moving within it. The eternal prison fell at the Beast’s feet.  He looked at his friend then tried to reach out towards Leona. But because of the heavy hits he took during the fight, he had completely run out of strength and collapsed into the snow. Leona quickly got up and ran towards her friend.  His arm was torn really badly by that monstress’ claws and he was losing blood rapidly. She ripped off the bottom of her cloak and wrapped it around the beast’s arm. It would be fine as a first aid, but she really needed to get him back to the castle so he could be treated properly.

Leona tried to get him up so she could place him on top of Philippe, but just as she expected he was too heavy for her to lift up by herself.  As she tried once more, oddly enough, he felt lighter this time.

“Here, let me help you with him, Ms. Leona.”

She was alarmed at first and thought this person might have been another vampire.  However, once he gently got Klaus settled over Philippe and untangled the reigns from the branch, Leona realized he wasn’t an enemy.  Despite his rugged exterior, his face had a trace of kindness and warmth towards the Beast.

“Who are you?”  She asked,

The scar faced man replied with a soft smile.  “My name is Sir Steven Strarphase. I’m Prince Klaus’ second in command of the order Libra.  It’s a pleasure to meet you in person, young lady.”

While Leona was relieved that the Beast’s right hand man came to help, she was also a bit shocked and a little confused.  Klaus did say that he had servants, the castle seemed completely void of them while she was in the castle. But then again, lunch was set up for them in the conservatory by a servant, just like the prince expected.  On top of that, they spent the remainder of the day in the green room. Maybe they wanted to give the pair privacy? Also, how did Sir Steven know her name?

“Are you coming, Miss?”  The tall gentleman asked.  Leona shook her head to clear her head then ran towards him.

“Oh, before I forget, could you pick up that cross over there?  It’ll need to be put away once we get back to the palace.”

The girl just nodded, then placed the small object in her satchel.  Fortunately, while they were walking back, there were no other vampires in sight.  But the silence between them was kind of awkward. Leona thought it would be better to start a conversation to stop the palpable silence.

“So, um… how do you know my name, Sir Steven?”

The raven haired man chuckled at her question.  “I was observing you and the prince from outside the conservatory.  On the balcony, actually.”

“Really?”  She asked with a confused expression.  “I didn’t notice anyone was even there.”

“I've developed a sense of… stealth, over the years.  That’s probably why you didn’t notice me.”

The girl was rather impressed.  This knights that were in Klaus’ corner was obviously more than just a mere soldier.  “Prince Klaus was very brave when facing that monster.  I’ve read about different kinds of magic in books, but I’ve never read about anything like he did before. You mentioned that you were were the second in command of Libra.  What kind of order is it?”

“His highness and I established Libra after the disappearance of the king and queen.  Klaus, myself and many others who live in the castle have these special abilities specifically to defeat these monsters of the night.  We have been protecting this kingdom for quite some time now.”

Leona was even more curious about Libra now.  “Where are the rest of the Libra knights?”

“They are patrolling the forest even as we speak.  Winter is our busiest season since the nights are longer and the vampires prefer the cold weather.  Summer is more lax since they can’t stand the heat. Autumn and spring are pretty average.”

As they were talking, Klaus groaned while being rocked by the horse.  Steven gently patted his back. “Don’t worry, Big Fella. We’re almost home.”

Leona began to feel bad.  If she hadn’t foolishly ran into the forest after Klaus warned her not to, this wouldn’t have happened.  Steven could see the guilty look on her face.

“If you’re blaming yourself, don’t.  If anything, you saved his life back there.  If you hadn’t said the Monstres’ name, you two would have been goners.  Your eyes were able to tell you the name of the creature, did they not?”

Her eyes flashed open in shock.  H-How did you-”

“Know you have the all-seeing-eyes of the gods?  Well, vampires don’t just give out their names willingly.  Besides, she didn’t tell it to you, and it wasn’t just a lucky guess you were able to figure out a name as specific as hers.  Also, it was because of those eyes you were able to find the palace. That is correct, yes?”

He really was right on the mark.  “Yes… I never meant to lie to Klaus.  I mean, it wasn’t a total lie, but... it’s just that I promised my father I would never talk about my eyes or use my powers in the presence of another person.  He was worried I would get in trouble if that happened.”

“Your a smart girl for keeping your eyes a secret.  I know the that the people of your village have become very close minded over the years.  But fortunately, you are among friends and we will keep your secret safe as long as you keep the location of the castle as well as its occupants to yourself.  Is that understood?”

Steven didn’t even had to ask.  She was more than willing to take this secret to the grave, even if it meant keeping it from her own family.  “Yes sir, I understand.”

“Thank you, Mademoiselle.”  He said with gratitude. “Actually, your arrival is most opportune.”

Leona cocked her head in curiosity.  “Really, how?”

“Well like I said, now that winter has officially arrived, these vampires will be coming out in droves.  What’s worse, these stage thirteen vampires have also been increasing in numbers. That lady vampire you and his highness encountered, was a level thirteen.”

“But, Klaus was able to defeat her in the end.  Are they really that hard to kill?”

Steven nodded.  “It’s practically impossible, I’m afraid.  However, Klaus didn’t defeat the vampire by killing it.  He is the only one among us who has been bestowed with the incarceration technique.  Sealing away these stage thirteen vampires is the best option we have at defeating them, until we find a way to kill and/or find a cure for vampirism.”

While this was all fascinating (and frightening) it still didn’t answer how Leona’s arrival at the castle would help them. “I’m still wondering how I fit in to all this, Sir Steven.”

“Since you have been bestowed with the all-seeing-eyes of the gods, you are more than capable in assisting Prince Klaus and the rest of our order in sealing away these monsters.  In fact, it'll make our work ten times easier.  However, you will need to learn how to fight in case your face these vampires on your own.  Fortunately, Klaus is an excellent teacher and would be very willing to help train you.  Who knows, you might even become a knight yourself.”

Leona couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  She could actually help the prince and his knights defeat these vampires!  Even though the danger of these monsters were very real, she couldn’t help but find this to be a very rare opportunity.  On top of that, since these people have a vast knowledge of monsters and the supernatural, she may even find out more about her eyes.  However, there was one small problem.

“Sir Steven, as much as I would love to help you all in fighting against these monsters, my family must already be terribly worried about my absence.  Besides, when I get back home, I know my father will absolutely forbid me from entering the forest no matter the time of day.”

Steven figured she would say that.  Fortunately, he had an ace up his sleeve.  “I understand your circumstances, young lady.  However, and I hate to say it, I'm sure you'll find it very difficult to make your way back to the village, both on foot and with a horse.  The increased number in vampire activity are already a problem, the snowstorms are another issue entirely. The weather conditions here in the mountains, especially around wintertime, are often hazardous.  We would get blizzards every other day and it would lead to about five feet of snow. Despite being in peak physical condition, even we find it difficult to walk about the forest in winter. So unfortunately, the best option for you, is to stay here until the spring thaw.  Not only will the snow be gone, but vampire activity will decrease because of the warm weather.”

This was a big problem!  Leona would have to stay at the castle for at least four months, and that’s a really long wait.  Not only that, her family would no doubt panic and think of the worse things that may have happened to her.

“But I can’t stay until April!”  She exclaimed. “I already know that my family is worried about me not making it back before sunset.  They would probably think I had disappeared or even killed if I stay for four months without giving them notice!”

He should have known she would not take this well.  But he still knew a way that could ease her conscience.  “Now now, there’s no need to panic. You can send them a message about your predicament by using one of our carrier pigeons.  I honestly thought they were a stupid idea at first, since we’re so isolated here, but then I realized their use if any of our members went astray.  Even in the fiercest of storms our pigeons can send that message in no time.”

While that did ease her mind a little bit, it was still daunting that she would have to be away from home for so long.  It made her feel uneasy that she would be leaving her family alone all winter. Even though she knew they could handle themselves, the three of them had never been apart from one another.  Her, Michella and their Papa were as thick as thieves and even when their Papa had to go on trips to show off and sell his inventions he would only be gone for a night or two. Leona would be the first of her family members to be away from the farm for the rest of winter.  On top of that, this would be the first Christmas they would have to spend without her! The very thought of that made her want to cry. However, she really didn’t have much of a choice. It was either, freeze to death attempting to make it back to the village, get killed by a vampiric horde or wait out the rest of winter at the palace.  She knew if her father was with her, he would tell her the wisest decision was to wait until spring. In the end, she made her decision.

“Alright, I’ll stay.”  Leona said with clarity in her voice.

“Excellent!” The knight sounded almost too happy that she was staying.  “While you help tend to the Prince's wounds, I will have the servants prepare your boudoir.  Try not to worry too much about your family. Once they get your message, I'm sure they will understand.”

Leona wasn’t too convinced on that, but decided to go along with it since she doesn’t have the option of going home.  However, it wouldn’t be so bad. It was her first time living in a grand castle and this was a great chance for her to avoid Gaston for the entire winter!  She would also be helping to protect her family and the village from vampires. The thought of her being the town hero for once made her all giddy inside. But most of all, Klaus and the rest of Libra had an extensive amount of knowledge when it came to the supernatural and mythical creatures. Sir Steven and Klaus knew about her all-seeing eyes and they were the keys to help her find out more about them.

Once they reached the front entrance of the castle, one of the massive doors revealed an elderly steward wrapped in bandages.  When he saw his master hunched over Philippe, he ran over to him, and placed his arm over his shoulder. Leona went to his side to take care of the other arm.  Steven had to return to the forest for the rest of night, so he trusted the Beast would be in good hands thanks to Leona and the servant. The older gentleman and Leona took the weary Prince to his bed and had his arm washed, disinfected and bandaged properly.  He did whimper a bit since the washing part did sting a little, but he was fine after that. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

Once the beast slept, the servant properly introduced himself to the brunette.  “Forgive me for the delayed introduction, I am the castle steward, Gilbert Franke Altstein.  It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Leona.”

“You know my name too!?”  She realized she may have been too loud.  “Sorry… but did you see me interact with your master as well?”

The Butler just chuckled.  “Hohoho! My apologies if we were being intrusive, but it’s been such a long time since Prince Klaus has had any guests from outside the palace.”  His face then became sullen yet thoughtful. “I can’t thank you enough for helping the young master. If it weren't for you, he would have surely perished.”

“It was nothing, really.  If anything I should be thanking him for saving my life.  That vampire would have killed me, if he hadn’t found me in those woods.”

Gilbert held her hand and patted it.  “He will be very grateful to hear that, Miss.  I hope you will make yourself right at home and that you will be a great asset to us in the future.”

Leona bowed to him.  “Thank you for your hospitality.  I promise I will do whatever I can to help fight these vampires.  Oh! Before I forget.”

She reached into her pocket and grabbed the cross that fell into the snow.  “Sir Steven told me to give you this.”

“Ah, thank you very much.  I will see to it that it’ll be put away properly.  Well, your room won’t be ready for a while yet. Is it alright if you stay by the Master’s bedside for a little while longer?”

Leona didn’t mind in the slightest.  “Of course, It’s the least I can do.”

“I will leave you to it then.  Have a good night, Ms. Leona.”

“You as well.”

And with that, Gilbert left Leona to tend to Klaus as he placed the sealed vampire away with the others.  The Beast was still fast asleep in his bed. Despite how, badly damaged the furniture was, he didn’t look uncomfortable in the slightest.  

Leona took a chair from the corner and sat Klaus’ side.  He really did look quite peaceful. As Leona continued to observe his sleeping face, she began to feel drowsy herself.  She had been up since the crack of dawn after all, and all that excitement, and terror really did tire her out. The exhausted girl tried to stay awake just in case her friend needed anything, but it was getting harder and harder for her eyes to stay open.  Gradually, her nodding head was drawn to the bedside. Surprisingly, the bed was very soft and cushy, despite the condition it was in. While, she began to doze off, she figured she could get to work on that letter later, but for the time being, she just wanted to sleep.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was around five in the morning when Klaus woke up from his slumber.  When he tried to move his arm, it was very sore but neatly bandaged. Everything was pretty hazy after his fight with Girika.  All he remembered was that he was in great pain, but Leona was able to find out his attacker’s name and he was able to seal her away.  After that, his mind went blank. He honestly, didn’t know how he made it back to his boudoir, especially in the state he was previously in. He knew that the girl couldn’t have done it herself, but here he was.  As soon as he thought of Leona, he sprang up from his bed, he needed to know if she was okay. However, his paw brushed up against a big clump of dark auburn hair. He looked down to see his friend hunched over his bedside fast asleep.

‘ _Did she stay here all night just to look after me?'_ He asked himself.

The Prince was touched that Leona would stay by his side just to make sure he was okay.  He thought she looked adorable, with her hair all messy and her expression all sleepy looking.  She must have been utterly exhausted. Subconsciously, Klaus petted her mop of brown hair. It was so soft, just like his own fur.  The girl almost looked like a sleeping lion.

However, Leona began to stir from her slumber and lifted her upper torso from the bed.  She began to stretch her arms up in the air, and tried to pop a kink in her shoulder. While the bed was all soft and cozy, the position she slept in wasn’t very comfortable.  Klaus felt bad that he may have been responsible in disturbing her rest. But once the brunette had finished stretching, she looked at the beast with a tired gaze, but smiled.

“Good morning… How’s your arm?  Is it feeling any better?”

Klaus placed a paw over his injured arm.  “It’s still a bit sore, but I’m sure that it’ll pass.  Did you help bandage it?”

“Mm hmm.” She said with a yawn.  “Oh, and Gilbert put away the cross that had vampire sealed away.  He asked me to stay by your bedside while my room was being prepared.  It was no trouble, really.”

“I see.” The prince said matter of factually, but then was met with confusion.  “Wait… your room?”

Leona looked a bit sheepish.  While Steven did say she needed to live at the castle for the rest of winter, it wasn’t officially approved by Klaus yet.  “Yeah, your second in command, Steven, told me that I wouldn’t be able to go back home until spring comes, because of the increase in vampires and the harsh weather conditions here in the mountains.  He allowed me to stay at the castle. Not only that, he thinks I can help you and the rest of Libra fight the monsters!”

The girl got up from her chair and clasped her hands together, then bowed to the Prince.  “I know this hasn’t been met with your approval thus far, but will you consider letting me stay here?  I promise I will do whatever I can to help your cause, and I will do my best as your student if you are willing to teach me how to fight against the evils that lurk in the night.”

Klaus pondered on this.  Steven allowed her to stay here for the rest of winter?  This was truly odd even for him. Yes, the girl’s all-seeing-eyes of the gods would be a huge asset to Libra, but he didn’t want his new friend to feel that they were using her for her eyes.  Besides, Steven knew that Klaus could just escort her back to the village himself no matter the type of weather. Just what was he planning? However, he knew it wouldn’t be right to just let the girl tread through the snow when it would take all day and night to get back to the village.  Leona was nearly killed by those vampires and he didn’t want that to happen again. He decided to go along with Steven’s plan, but he was going to have a long talk with him later.

“Very well, Leona.  Not only will you stay here as my honored guest, you will accompany me at my side, when we patrol the forest at night.  Under my tutelage, you will learn the art of hand to hand combat and swordsmanship. You will also learn about the history of vampires, and their many strengths and weaknesses in order to defend yourself against them.  On top of that, you will also be able to learn more about your eyes. I’m sure you were unsuccessful in finding much about them in the village, so I will open my vast library of knowledge to help you. Once your training is complete, I will have you knighted by New Year’s Eve and you will become an official member of my order.  It will be hard work, but I’m sure someone of your intelligence and wit can withstand the challenge.”

The Beast raised his good arm and held out his hand to her.  “Welcome to Libra, Apprentice Leona Watch.”

The girl was so excited that she couldn’t contain her emotions.  Instead of giving her new teacher a formal handshake like he anticipated, she jumped up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  She had always dreamed of living an exciting life like this, and thanks to Klaus it was finally coming true.

“Thank you, Prince Klaus!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!  I promise I won’t let you down!”

Klaus was caught off guard by Leona’s embrace.  He honestly didn’t expect to get this kind of reaction.  But then again, this girl has lived a very mundane life back in the village and it was bound to make her long for adventure.  The Prince trusted Leona to know that it was not all fun and games, but he decided to let her have this moment for a little while longer.  Besides, it’s been a long time since he was held like that, it was a nice feeling. Her body was so small, but it was warm and her hair smelled like the roses that he grew in the conservatory.  He was about to wrap his arms around her waist until he heard his bedroom door open. Leona also heard the entrance click open, so she quickly got off the bed and turned to face the door. Sir Steven had come back along with a group of people, whom Leona thought to be the rest of the Libra knights.

The scar faced knight coughed into his fist then tried really hard to hold back his smile.  “I hope we weren’t interrupting anything, Sire?”

The flustered Prince straightened up his posture and smoothed out his clothes.  “No, not at all. Anyway, how was the patrol last night? You didn’t have any trouble, I hope?”

“Actually, it was better than any of us had expected.”  Said the second in command honestly. “It would seem the lower vampires had sensed you’d taken out the level thirteen and fled into the night.  Thanks to you and Leona’s teamwork in sealing away the vampiress, our work went on quite smoothly.”

“I’m glad.”  Said Klaus. “However, we can’t celebrate just yet.  Winter has only just begun and once word gets out we’ve sealed away one of the thirteen, they’ll surely come back with reinforcements.  Most of all, they will be coming after Leona since she has the all-seeing-eyes of the gods.”

“Of course, Your highness.” Said Steven.

“Well, now that our work is done for the night, mind introducing us to your cute new friend, Prince Klaus.”  Asked the tall blonde woman with the eye patch. She was getting pretty bouncy, now that the palace not just had a guest, but a lady guest.

“You’re absolutely right, K.K.  Leona, meet the rest of Libra. Those two gentleman are Sir Zapp and Sir Zed.  They were actually taught by the same master growing up, but they came here working as courtiers.  Zapp is bestowed with the fire attribute technique while Zedd is gifted with the wind attribute.”

The silver haired one called Zapp walked up to Leona and kissed her hand.  “Enchanté, cherie.”

The woman with the neck length black hair just snorted.  “Please, I think that’s the only French you’ve learned just so you could flirt with women.”

“Yeah, so what?”

“If you please, Zapp?”  Asked the Prince sternly.

“But she started it!” Zapp whined.

The other courtier, Zed stepped up and shook Leona’s hand.  “It’s an honor to meet you, Ms. Leona.”

The girl was pretty amazed by this knight.  He was clearly no ordinary man, but a half man half fish hybrid.  His shiny teal skin was translucent and his hands were webbed. His eyes were pupiless and he had spines along his arms.  However, he had a similar slender physique just like his partner. Leona was amazed that he was able to survive out of water and the cold for so long.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Sir Zed.”  

“This woman over here is Lady Chain Sumeragi, the head maid of the palace.  However, she is also one of my best informants. Lady Chain is a part of a clan of invisible werewolves and are able to mask their presence to the point of non-existence.”

The head maid simply bowed to Leona but gave her a small smile and a wink.  Leona was happy to know that she wouldn’t be the only woman of the Libra order, and she hoped that they would get along.

“This is Lady K.K., head of the kitchen staff and our weapons expert.  Not only is she in charge with the palace meals but she is endowed with different utilities and electrical techniques.  If you are feeling hungry or need any help with weapons that you will receive, she can assist you.”

“Yep!  Feel free to talk to me if you need anything, okay sweetie?”  She said in a cheerful tone.

Leona took a liking to Lady K.K. right away.  She was such a motherly and kind soul and was definitely the best person to go to for advice or when Leona was ever feeling sad.

“Of course, you’ve already met Sir Steven Straphase, my second in command and head of the overall household staff.”

Steven simply smiled and took a bow since there was no need for introductions from him.

“And then there’s Gilbert, the castle steward.  If you are in need of refreshment, all you have to do is ask.  And that’s just about everybody. Everyone, this is our new apprentice Leona Watch, who will be living with us this winter. I hope you will all make her feel right at home.”

The Libra knight in training was just beaming with joy.  She knew this was going to be a wonderful experience. Even though the work would be tough, the rewards were going to be absolutely worth it.

Leona bowed to her new superiors.  “It’s an honor to meet you all. I promise I will work really hard to become a great knight of your order, and thank you so much for your hospitality.”

K.K. started squealing as she ran up to Leona and gave her a hug.  “Oh my gosh, she is so cute! Don’t worry, Klaus will teach you everything you need to know.  You will do just fine.”

Steven coughed in his hand.  “Please try to contain yourself, K.K.”

“Why?!  This is the first time we’ve had an actually guest here and an adorable one too!  Why shouldn’t we feel excited?”

“Because it’s nearly dawn , and we don’t want her to accidentally drop you when she finds out.”

Leona was a little confused.  “I don’t understand, what happens at dawn?”

“You’ll see in just a few minutes.  Look out the window, Young Lady.”

Just outside the Prince’s balcony, she was able to see the sun rising over the mountains in the distance.  The sky was just lighting up with beautiful pinks and oranges to greet the morning. One of the things Leona loved about winter was the sun rising over the fields and trees covered in snow.  And she just had the perfect view right there at the castle.

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about Sir Steven.”  Leona said as she turned around to face her new team members.  “It looks like it’s going to be a beautiful day-”

Leona stopped as she stared at the empty space completely bewildered.  Did they just walk out of the Prince’s room?

“Um… down here, Miss.”  Said Steven.

She looked down at the floor, and she couldn’t believe her eyes.  The Libra knights just turned into enchanted household objects! Steven became an iron sword, but his hilt was in the shape of his human form.  Sir Zapp, turned into a silver candelabra, whose main body was also in the shape of his human self. Lady Chain turned into a black and white feather duster, The stick part was a figure of a wolf woman hybrid.  K.K. became a teapot, with her upper torso as the cover. Gilbert was an antique grandfather clock, but his bandages still remained partially wrapped around the clock face. And poor Zed turned into a medium sized, teal colored, catfish who was flopping about and just gasping for water.

As soon as Klaus saw him change back into his regular fish self, he quickly got out of bed, picked him up and placed him in a glass container on top of the dresser drawer.

" _GASP!_   Whew… That was close.  Thank you, Sire.” The courtier said breathlessly.

“Your welcome, Zed.”

The Prince turned around to find his friend, backed up against the bedpost and holding on to it for dear life.  The poor girl was so terribly confused and completely speechless. Just what on earth was going on!?

“Uh… Klaus, wh-why are they all- I mean how? Wha- I…. Huuuuh!!??”  She could barely utter a syllable.

Klaus went up to her and patted her hand to calm her down.  “Now, now Leona. Just take a deep breath and try to relax. We’ll all gather at the round table and explain everything then.  Let’s go everyone.”

Leona took the Prince’s arm as he lead her and everyone else to their usual meeting place.  This was impossible! How could humans turn into household objects, just like that!? As they walked to the round table room, she kept on wondering on what exactly she had gotten herself into.

 

When the whole Libra team was settled in the round table room, the Prince and Sir Steven explained everything to their new unofficial member.  They explained how the former monarchs of the kingdom were very vain and selfish and that Klaus was the only one of his family that didn’t follow in their footsteps.  Unlike his parents, the Beast treated his servants as equals and secretly gave them an education and paid them better behind the king and queen’s backs. While all the servants were grateful to their beloved prince, nobody was more grateful than Sir Zed and Lady Chain.  Even though Zapp and Zed came to the palace together, Zed was more or less treated as an oddity, a conversation piece whenever the king and queen hosted their lavish parties. As for Chain, she was originally from the east but was sold to the king and queen as a concubine for their son since he was coming of age.  However, she was in love with the Prince’s right hand man, Steven. Klaus felt that it was wrong for them to be treated as mere oddities used for the court's entertainment. Demanding his parents to have them be members of his personal staff was truly a blessing, for he was wise enough to see their potential. And it wasn’t just Chain and Zed, he saw potential in all of his staff.  To Klaus, they weren’t just servants, they were his friends.

However, as time rolled on, the king and queen’s cruelty did not end as their heir got older.  It got to the point where their compassion was tested by the enchantress, and they failed miserably.  Because of them, their only son was cursed to become a hideous beast and his servant to be enchanted objects during the day, but return to their human forms by night.  But, even though they were cursed, it did not stop them from doing their part to protect their kingdom. When the enchantress gave him his gifts, he vowed to become a better ruler and save his fair land from the evils that stalk the night. But as the years passed, they wondered how long they would be able to continue protecting the realm.  They knew that time would run out sooner or later once the rose would lose its petals.

As Leona listened, she became heartsick for all the hardships they had to go through.  “I can’t believe you all have to suffer for the former monarchs mistakes! They should have been cursed, not all of you!”  She said as she slammed her fist on the table.

Klaus sighed, since he felt the exact same way that she was feeling after the curse took a hold of him and his friends.  “To be honest, I’m as much to blame for this spell as much as the king and queen. I knew that my people were suffering under their tyrannical rule and I didn’t do a thing to stop them.  At first, I thought about planning a coup d'etat with my private staff and just take my rightful place on the throne by force. However, I knew that it would be wrong to do so and that I would be no different from my parents if I did.  But perhaps… maybe I should have. At least my friends would be spared from this fate.”

“Your Highness, none of us here blames you for the curse.”  Said Steven. “Even if they were the most unfit rulers, they were still your family.”

“No.”  Klaus said firmly.  “All they did was buy my affection.  Libra is my true family and I’ve let you down.  This is my punishment for lacking the voice I needed to protect all of you and my people.  However, even if I have to remain a beast for the rest of my life, I will do what I can to fight against these monsters.  That will be my repentance for letting them down.”

Leona felt her heart breaking as she listened to Klaus’ words.  It really wasn’t fair that the Prince and his comrades had to pay the price for the former monarchs mistakes.  She read how fairies can be rather petty creatures, but this was low even for an enchantress. “But once the last petal falls, everyone will be stuck as inanimate house ware forever?”  

Klaus and every Libra member sighed.  They really did hope that day would never come.  “Unfortunately, that is true.”

“I wish there was something I can do.  Is there no other way to break the curse?”  Leona asked desperately. She was grateful for what Libra has done for her so far, she wanted to repay the favor.

“Well…”  Zapp started.  “There is one- mmmph!”

Klaus held onto the candelabra by the mouth to shut him up.  “You don’t have to worry about that, Leona. Besides, I’m the one who caused this curse to happen because of my inability to act earlier, so the responsibility to undo the curse solely lies with me.  But to the business at hand. Tonight, you will be shadowing me when we go on patrol. We can officially start your training tomorrow. For the rest of the day, you will be settling into your new room and be given a tour of the palace.  You can also get started on your letter to your family and rest in your new quarters until we head out in the evening. Chain, K.K., would you kindly show Ms. Leona to her room, please?”

“Certainly, Klaus.  Right this way Leona!”  K.K. hopped onto her cart and chain followed after her.  The doors just opened by themselves for them to get through.  This really was an enchanted castle!

“Okay then.” Leona said politely.  “And again, thank you so much for having me as your guest.  I will do my best to become a good knight to you, Klaus.”

The prince chuckled and smiled softly.  “I have no doubts about that. Have a good tour and I’ll see you at five o’clock this evening.”

“Of course, have a good day everyone.”

After that she went to follow the two maids to her new room.  However, the rest of the knights weren’t finished with Klaus just yet.

“What the heck, man!?”  Zapp yelled. “Why didn’t you let me tell her the way to break the curse?”

“I’m actually curious as to why as well.” Said Steven sternly.  “I mean, I could be wrong about this, but she’s clearly taking a liking to you and you her.”

“I believe she might be the one who can help break the spell.  Leona could be the girl we've all been waiting for all these years.”  Zed spoke up in his mobile fish tank.

“Exactly!  It’s that simple.”  Zapp was willing to explain his easy solution to Klaus.  “You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof! The spell is broken!  We could be human again by midnight!”

“Idiot.”  Sir Steven did not pull his punches, he knew that love didn't always work out like in storybooks. “This isn’t a fairytale, love takes time and work.  However, he dows have a point, your Highness.  You could have told her how to break the curse.  I’m sure she would learn to gradually fall in love with you someday.”

“I didn’t want to tell her because I didn’t want her to feel obligated to do so.  I want her to love me for who I am naturally and not because she has to. Besides, Leona is already being a big help for joining our order.  I don’t want to place another burden on her shoulders simply because of me.”

Steven though his humility was getting a tad old, but he did have a point.  “Fair enough. But, you could at least let us help give you two the push that you surely need.  Zed might be right, perhaps this is the woman that has been foretold by the enchantress.”

“But-”   

“You can’t hide your feelings from us, Klaus.” Interjected Zed.  “We know that you’re already smitten with the girl."

Klaus tried to find a way to retort, but he couldn’t think of anything.  Of course, they were right. Leona was unlike any woman he had ever met. She was kind, funny, curious, educated, and most of all, had a beautiful heart.  

“You’re right.” Klaus sighed  “But it’s still no use. She’s so beautiful and… and I’m…I’m…”

“We know Sire, but you’ve already gotten past a big hurdle!  Leona clearly sees the kind man you are inside. Surely those feelings can evolve into love if you give her a chance.  Look, focus on her training until New Year’s Eve. I’m sure with her joining Libra those vampires will think twice before coming out of their hovels.  And once that’s taken care of, we have the rest of winter to bring the two of you closer together.”

Steven’s plan did seem pretty foolproof.  Not only Leona wouldn’t have to know about breaking the curse, this gave her the chance to fall in love with him naturally.  However, Klaus still had his doubts.

“But what if-”

“We have so little time left, Klaus!”  Steven finally snapped. “You’re not the only one affected by the curse here.  We get it, your morals are very high, but after your twenty-eighth birthday, the rose will start to lose its petals.  Many of us are already beginning to lose mobility in these forms. On top of that, we don’t want this organization to die, otherwise the kingdom will be lost!  If you can’t do it for us, at least, do it for your people.”

The Prince was quite surprised with his friend’s outburst.  However, this was a wake up call that he truly needed. If he couldn’t protect his kingdom, then he would be no better than his parents letting their citizens starve.  Besides, he knew that his knights had hopes and dreams of happiness outside of Libra and he didn’t want to deny them that. He recalled, K.K. and how she so desperately wanted to hear the sounds of her boys laughing and running through the castle halls again.  Zapp mentioned if he ever became human again he would go out and start courting women again. Zed wanted to venture outside the forest grounds and see the world for himself. And Chain, wanted to confess her love to Steven before their time ran out. If he didn’t go through with his comrades plan, he would be denying his friend’s all of these pleasures and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Besides, he too yearned for a life of happiness, love and adventure.  Surely he could find it with Leona at his side. She was by no means a prisoner at the castle, and she seemed pretty happy to stay with the Prince and his Libra knights.  The Beast and Leona already got on like a house on fire, so why not try to pursue it a little further? But first, he needed to get her training underway. Once she became a full-fledged Libra knight, then he can begin trying to earn her affections.

Klaus nodded and said, “Alright, I am willing to put my fears aside to break this curse.  We’ll go along with your plan.”

“Excellent!”  Steven ecstatic that his timid friend was ready to take this chance.

“Don’t worry Highness, I’ll teach you everything I know about women.”  Said Zapp all smugly.

Zed just rolled his eyes.  “Maybe it’s best to leave this to Steven and K.K.”

“Huuh?!”

 

“We hope this room is to your liking, Leona.”  Said K.K.

The girl was completely blown away by the size of her new room.  She had always shared a small room with Michella. She never minded it of course, but this big room was all hers!  There was a queen-size canopy bed, a decorated wardrobe, a vanity area with different hair brushes and accessories, a desk with its very own quill and stationary and best of all, her own balcony that overlooked the mountains!  Leona was so excited that she ran and threw herself on the soft and bouncy bed. She couldn’t contain her laughter as she rolled all over the giant furniture. She felt like a kid again when she used to jump on her Mamon and Papa’s bed when they weren’t looking.

Leona was definitely more than happy with her new living accommodations.  “I don’t just like this room, I love it! It’s absolutely perfect!”

Chain tried to hold back her laughter, she looked so cute playing on the bed like that.  “We’re glad that you like it Miss, but we did just make the bed.”

“Oops!”  The brunette quickly got off the bed and tried to smooth out the covers as best she could.  “Sorry about that. This my first time having a room to myself especially one this grand, that I just couldn’t help myself.”

K.K. just chuckled.  “Don’t worry about it!  You have every reason to be excited.  Now then, I’m sure you want to get started on writing your family.  We can begin the tour once you’re finished and we’ll take you to the tower where we keep out messenger pigeons.  One of them will take your note to your home in no time at all. We will also be stopping by the palace seamstress to take your measurements for your new clothes.  You will need protective wear for when we go out on patrol, evening gowns for dinner, nightclothes, underwear and some new day clothes. We can bring them to you once their ready.”

Leona was truly grateful for the servants tending to her like this.  While she was in the process of becoming a knight, she felt like a princess at the same time.  “This all very kind of you, I really appreciate all that you are doing for me.”

“Nonsense!  Not only are you training under the Prince, you are our guest!  We want you to feel as comfortable as possible during your stay.  Now please, get started on your letter, Chain and I will wait outside when you’re ready.”

“Alright, thank you.”

Leona sat at the desk and started forming the words she wanted to say to her father and sister.  She hoped that they wouldn’t be too mad at her for disobeying her Papa. But, surely they would understand why she couldn’t come home straight away.  She especially put in the importance that she was being well taken care of, and was doing alright. Besides, who could possibly say no to living in a castle as great as this one?

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_ thirteen hours earlier _

 

“Papa, you’re going to wear a track through the living room floor.”  Michella said as she was working on her sketch.  

Maurice was pacing anxiously around the room with no chance of stopping.  It was already twenty minutes past six and Leona still hadn’t returned from the forest yet.  She promised that she would return before sunset, and that was over an hour ago. Just where on earth was she?

“The sun has already set and she’s still not back!  I specifically told her to come back before then. Honestly, why Leona had decided to go hunting for herbs on the shortest day of the year, I’ll never know.”

Michella understood his concern perfectly.  After what happened to their father in the woods, she didn’t blame him for wanting his eldest daughter to come home as soon as possible.  She tried to stay calm but even she was starting to get concerned. However, she still tried to avoid the worst case scenarios as much as possible.

“Well, maybe she lost track of the time?  There must have been some really great herbs in the forest if she had decided to go on for an extra hour or two.”

“That might be the case.”  The worried father pondered.  “But, surely she must have noticed the sun setting since she’s been outside all day!  Oh, if those… monsters had gotten to her, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself…”

Michella rolled her chair to her Papa’s side and held onto his hand.  The thought that Leona was in trouble was very frightening, but even if the sun had gone down it was still pretty early in the evening.  “Let’s try not to panic yet. It’s still only an hour after dark and she’s probably on her way back right now. Maybe Leo got sidetracked by the winter festival?”

“Hmmm… I’m not sure.  Since she was thirteen she had lost all interest in taking part in the winter celebration.  Seems kind of odd she would want to partake now after all these years.”

Maurice had a point.  Since Gaston had grown smitten with his eldest child at the time in their youth, she no longer found any of the festivals that were held in town fun anymore.  It was mostly because Gaston would always ask Leona to accompany him, which would turn deter her away from the festivities instantly.

“That’s true, however, she does love the sweets and other baked goods that are sold there.  Perhaps she stopped to get a few treats on the way back?”’

Michella had a point about her sister’s love of sweet foods.  Ever since Leona was a baby, she always had a sweet tooth, and still did as an adult.  However, Maurice’s nerves weren’t settling down at all, even with the good case scenarios.  He figured he may as well go out to see if she did make it to the village. He knew he was being a little too overprotective, but as long as those blood sucking parasites were haunting those woods, he would not rest until he knew his daughter was safe within the walls of the village.

The inventor put on his moth eaten scarf, hat, and coat before he headed out the door.  “You could be right, Sunshine. But still, I should just go into town, just to see if she decided to join the tail end of the festival.  Could you stay behind in case Leona comes back?”

“Of course Papa, but please be careful.  It’s already deathly cold out there and you’ve just recovered from your fever.  Leo and I wouldn’t want you to get sick again.”  

“I promise, I’ll be okay.  A little cold weather won’t stop your Papa.  I’ll be back within an hour. Hopefully, Leona will return by the time I come back.”

Michella waved to Maurice as he went out the door.  “Please be safe.”

She tried to get back to sketch, but her worried mind prevented her from continuing her activity any further.  Michella really hoped her assumptions were correct and that her sister was okay. However, that day when Gaston came to propose to Leona popped into her head and how her harsh words about their home became engraved in her memory.

_ I hate this stupid village! _

Michella didn’t want to believe that her big sister would just run away.  She knew Leona better than that, she would have at least let her and their Papa know ahead of time she wanted to go on a trip, or leave a note if she couldn’t say it outright.  However, deep down Michella knew how unhappy Leona was becoming and that last proposal made her dislike for him and the village blatantly obvious. But, why would she leave just before the holidays?  Leona would have chosen to leave after New Years. It didn’t make any sense. Perhaps she really did lose track of time and would be coming home shortly. The youngest really hoped that was the case, because she absolutely hoped her father’s worst fears were wrong.

“Please, Leo… Please be alright.”

 

After long days of working the bookshop, Tobias usually enjoyed his evenings to himself in his residence above the shop, or with the Watch family.  He only liked to go to the tavern at least once a week on Fridays just to enjoy a pint of beer. However, since it was the Winter Solstice and all, he figured he would go in a night early to celebrate.  Once the energy of the day’s festival began to die down and the children went home to have their supper and then to bed, the grown ups would have a celebration of their own, with singing, dancing, and plenty of alcohol to go around.  While Tobias wasn’t really into that scene, he still found the atmosphere somewhat refreshing especially after being in that musty old store all day. Well, at least he would find it refreshing if it wasn’t for Gaston’s presence.

While everyone was getting marry with holiday cheer, the town hero spent most of the evening down in the dumps and sulking.  He kept saying “Who does she think she is?” and “No one says no to Gaston!”. Tobias was wondering to whom he was referring to, but then instantly knew who “she” was.  Michella went to his store a few days ago and told him of what transpired between Leona and Gaston and how she rejected his latest proposal. Knowing that this was the reason Gaston was being all mopey about, he took his mug a took a hearty gulp of his beer.  Now this was something to toast about! He truly admired Leona for her bravery in turning him away. It was high time that someone actually brought his overinflated ego down a peg. The bookseller couldn’t imagine a worse fate than being the bride of Monsieur Gaston.  

However, much to Tobias’ disappointment, Gaston’s glum attitude didn’t last very long.  Thanks to his lackey, Lefou and his other admirers bolstering him up and saying how great a guy he was, the hunter was getting back to his old self.  Now it was getting lively but it wasn’t exactly charming. Hearing the hunter going on about his eating five dozen eggs a day, spitting the farthest than any man, having biceps for days and using antlers in all of his decorating, made Tobias’ eye roll so far that he could see the back of his head.  And to think, every man in the village aspired to be like him! This honestly made him feel queasy. He always wondered what happened to chivalry and kindness in a man’s character. In Tobias’ opinion that is what truly made a man, not his physical strength. But, he feared that was all ancient history.

Tobias continued staring at their merriment in contempt.  Gaston absolutely did not deserve this kind of praise. Especially, after what he said about Michella.  Oh yes, she didn’t leave out the part where he said “No man wants to marry a blind cripple.” He gripped his beer mug so tightly that it could have cracked.  How dare he say such cruel words about his sweet Michella!  

When the bookseller thought as Michella as “his”, he immediately began blushing like a schoolboy.  That girl was truly something special. Michella’s kindness, sympathy, intelligence and understanding of others never ceased to amaze him.  Her talents as a painter always beguiled him at how her details were always flawless. To Tobias, Michella watch was truly the most beautiful girl in the village, along with her sister, of course.  The way her long light brown hair would make it shine like gold in the light made him want to comb it for hours. Her eyes that looked like the sea of stars that was the galaxy never failed to hypnotize him, and of course, her smile that was warmer than the sun, would always make his heart skip a beat.  However, what made him truly admire Michella was how strong she was. Despite being blind and unable to walk, she always had her head held high and would never let her disabilities hold her back! Michella watch was an absolute angel in his eyes. If he could offer her the world, he would in a heartbeat.  If only… 

Tobias was taken out of his romantic daydreams when a patron having too much to drink, slapped him on the back.  “Come on, why are you sitting here in the corner all gloomy-like? Come join us! Gaston is about to lift Celine and her sister up on his biceps!”

He just stared at those bimbettes with an apathetic look as they touched Gaston’s muscles as he flexed.  “Pfft! It’s not that impressive.”

Everyone in the tavern gasped as they stopped whatever they were doing.  He realized that he may have said that a little too loudly. Tobias forgot that his tongue can get a bit loose after a drink or two.  Gaston walked away from his lady friends and walked over to the bookseller menacingly. The man gulped as the hunter got close to him.  Despite being at a decent five foot eleven inches height, Gaston was still a giant compared to him at a six foot four inches height. However, he decided he wasn’t going to be intimidated and would stand his ground.

He laughed an intimidating laugh as he put his beefy arm over Tobias.  “Hahaha! Why Tobias, you really are quite the joker! I’m sure we all heard you wrong, but did you really just say I was not that impressive.”  His hand was squeezing his shoulder rather painfully.

Now, it may have been the drink talking, but something in his head had snapped.  He wasn’t going to be intimidated simply because Gaston had a fragile ego. Just like the Watch family, Tobias’ reputation wasn’t favored that well either.  However, in that moment, he figured, ‘to hell with it’ and pushed his arm off of him.

“No!  You heard me right, Gaston.  All these people think you’re some kind of Adonis, but I know what you’re really like.  You’re just a bully with an ego the size of you’re stupid biceps. Also, and I believe this as a fact…”

Tobias walked up and got nose to nose with the beloved hunter.  “You don’t really love Leona at all, do you?”

Everyone Gasped at Tobias’ claim.  They thought it might have been the beer, but they knew Tobias was a dead man if he went with his insults any further than he already had.  However, he wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon.

  “No, you only just want to possess her, chain her down, force her to change who she is!  You don’t even respect the sanctity of marriage! You only view it as a means of ownership!  If Leona was able to see through your schemes as well, then I applaud her for standing up to you.  A woman as intelligent and free spirited as Leona deserves so much more than someone like you. Face it, you sir, are a boor.”

Everyone, including Gaston, just stared at the bookseller with eyes as big as dinner plates and mouths opened like cod fish.  This was the first time anyone spoke their true minds about the town’s “fearless leader” aloud. But, of course, any person who would dare to do such a thing, would have their bones grind into powder, or face public humiliation.  Tobias preferred the latter over the former. Fortunately for him, Gaston decided to choose the public humiliation. In the hero’s eyes, this man was just a lowly bookseller. An insignificant bug to squash if he pleased. These people would take his word over this man’s any day.  He could always teach Tobias a lesson in private later.

“Clearly he’s had too much to drink!  You truly are hilarious, man!” Gaston said to his fans.

As soon as he said that, everyone just started laughing.  The bookseller started blushing in embarrassment. While he was glad that Gaston decided not to make an example out of him, it still hurt his pride a bit.  However, Tobias would never take back what he said, not for an instant. He knew he was right and these people were too starstruck with Gaston to even see the truth about him.  Not wanting to stay in the tavern and be the object of ridicule anymore, he left his money on the table, put on his winter cloak and headed for the exit. However, before he could even reach the door… 

“Help!  Please, someone help me!”  Maurice barged into the tavern looking a lot worse for ware.  His hair was disheveled and his eyes had dark bags under them.  

Tobias was immediately concerned the moment the inventor came through the entrance.

“Maurice!  What’s wrong?  What happened?” asked the bookseller.

The old man was pacing and running about the tavern in a panicked frenzy.  “They have her…. They have her I just know they do! I asked around, but no one has seen her at all since this morning!  I never should have let her go into those woods alone!”

Tobias gently took Maurice’s shoulders to try and calm him down.  “Who took who, Maurice?”

“Leona!”  The inventor shouted.  “I know those creatures took her away!  We all have to go and search for her, there’s not a minute to lose!”

Gaston got up from his chair, striding over to Maurice and Tobias.  “Woah, woah! Slow down, old man! Who took Leona away in the woods?”

“Vampires!  Horrible, monstrous, blood-thirsty, vampires!”

The whole bar went silent for a moment, then everyone burst into laughter at the old inventor’s claims.  While Tobias was a little skeptical about vampires taking away his daughter, he found Leona’s disappearance a no laughing matter.  But, Gaston’s friends came up to him and condescended the poor father with questions about the so-called vampires.

“Were they pale vampires?”  One asked.

“As ghosts!” Answered Maurice.

“With glowing red eyes?” asked another.

“As red as blood!”

“And with sharp, cruel, fangs?”

“Yes!”  Maurice have had enough with their mocking questions, and just wanted the help to find  his lost daughter. “Please will you help me?!”  

“Sure thing, old man.”  Gaston said with a calm demeanor.  “We’ll help you out.”

Maurice looked hopeful for a minute, but soon, Gaston’s lackey’s lifted him up and tossed him out into the snowbank.

“That crazy, old, Maurice!” One of the patrons said.  “He’s always good for a laugh!”

Their behavior was making Tobias absolutely furious.  Leona could really be missing and possibly hurt!  

“You all shame yourselves!”  He yelled at the men. “She could really be in trouble, and all you do is get a laugh at her poor father’s expense!”

“You don’t really believe in all that vampire nonsense, do you?” Asked Lefou.

Honestly, Tobais wasn’t so sure.  He did know Maurice was attacked by someone in the forest, but he chalked it all up to bandits or gypsies trying to take what they could out of the old man.  Vampires couldn’t possibly be real… could they? As much as he wanted to think about Maurice’s claims in further detail, he knew he didn’t have time as long as Leona was still in danger.

“I don’t know, Monsieur Lefou.  But, I do know that Maurice would never lie about his children being in danger.”

 Tobias turned his head towards Gaston and flared at him.  “To be honest, I’m quite surprised at you, Monsieur Gaston.  I thought you of all people would prepare a search party immediately once Leona’s disappearance was made known.  Hmph, I guess you’ve made my point abundantly clear then.”

Tobias was really getting under Gaston’s skin.  It was bad enough that he mocked him in front of everyone in the tavern, but now he was at it again with his stupid mind games!  But, he knew that the bookseller was right. Because of his false statement to help Maurice find his wayward daughter, he had ruined his chance at getting in Maurice’s good graces for Leona’s hand in marriage!  He needed to salvage this quick, if he ever hoped to be on the inventor’s good side again.

Gaston turned to his toadies and got their attention.  “Well, you heard the man! Leona is somewhere in those woods and we have to try and find her.  Tobias, we’ll get a head start, you and Maurice gather your lanterns and knives and we’ll all meet back at the entrance at sunrise.”

Even though he knew Gaston was only doing this, for his own benefit, he was glad he and Maurice didn’t have to go searching on their own.  Praying on his frail ego really worked out well in Tobias’ favor.

“Thank you Gaston, and good luck.”

Tobias walked out of the tavern to find Maurice near the fountain with his head in his hands.  Despite the fact that he managed to get Gaston and his gang to help in the search, he was still peeved how they treated the old inventor.

“Will no one help me?”  He hopelessly asked.

The bookseller placed a hand on his shoulder assuring him that he will receive help in finding his daughter.  “Don’t worry Maurice, I was able to change Gaston’s mind and he is willing to help us find Leona. The others will join us shortly.”

Maurice got up and hugged the family friend.  “Thank you, Tobias. Even though I don’t know about Gaston, you’re a good man in helping me find my daughter.”

“It’s not a problem.  You’re family has done so much for me over these past several years and I would do anything for you, Michella and Leona.  Try not to lose heart, Maurice. She’s a smart girl and knows how to defend herself.”

“I hope you’re right, my lad.  Come, I have some extra gear back at the house that we can use on our search.  Also, I we need to tell Michella that Leona has gone missing. She can mind the cottage in case Leo comes back.”

 

When Michella heard the door open, she hoped that her father was able to find her elder sister.  Her concern had increased since he had been gone for a long time.

“Papa!  Did you manage to find Leo?”

“I’m afraid not.”  Maurice said as he hurried to find his expedition gear.  “Leona has gone missing and I need to go back into those woods to find her.  Tobias, Gaston and the rest of the menfolk are going to help me look for her.”

He and Tobias needed everything to defend themselves in case they ran into those creatures.  The inventor grabbed the sharpest knives in the kitchen, his late wife’s old rosary, and a string of garlic.  He didn’t know if the last two would be effective but it was worth a try. Meanwhile, Michella’s head was still trying to wrap around what her father was saying.  How could Leona be missing!? She was sure her eldest sister was sensible enough to have found her way home. The thought of Leona in danger and at the mercy of some horrific creature chilled her down to her very core.

Tobias could sense how distraught she was over her sister’s disappearance, so he went up to hold her hand.  “We will do everything we can to find her. Don’t lose heart, alright?”

Michella gave him a soft smile.  She was glad to have someone besides her Papa to give her comfort in her family’s time of need.  “Thank you, Toby. But please, you and Papa stay safe out there. For mine as well as my sister’s sake.”

The bookseller bent down and kissed her hand.  “This, I promise.”

Maurice walked in with the provisions and went to his youngest daughter’s side.  “We’ll try to make it back after sunrise, my dear. Don’t worry, we’ll get her back.”

“I know you will.”  She said with a shaky smile.  “But again, please stay safe.”

“I promise we will, sunshine.”  Michella’s father kissed her forehead then headed out the door with Tobias following him, leaving the chair bound girl alone in the parlor.

In moments like this one, Michella wished she was able to walk.  She hated feeling so helpless especially when one of her dearest family members could be in trouble.  While her sight wasn’t reliable, she knew she could still help with the search if her legs worked. However, she couldn’t do much while she was in her chair, especially with the snow piling up outside.  The best she could do was pray for her family and beloved Tobias’ safety and hope that they would find her wayward sister soon.

“Dear God, please keep my big sister be safe, and help my father and Tobias find her and bring her back home.  Please…”

 

Michella couldn’t sleep a wink that night.  She stayed up all through the dead of night for the two men to come home with Leona in tow.  However, it was already past sunrise and nobody had come home yet! Not wanting to sit around the house any longer she was ready to go to the village and get help.  But before her hand was able to touch the door handle, she heard the sound of tapping glass coming from the west side window. Not only that she heard what sounded like the cooing of a pigeon.  She thought it was odd that a pigeon would still be around since it was already the start of winter. However, the cooing sound and the glass tapping wouldn’t stop, so it definitely wasn’t her imagination.  The way that the bird was carrying on like it did, made it sound like it wanted to come into the house. Michella was rather reluctant to let the creature in, but because the endless tapping was starting to give her a headache, she gave in to the creature’s demands.

She went over to the window and opened the latch to let the bird in.  Michella heard the flapping of wings and it would seem that the pigeon was flying in circles over her head.  Then suddenly, felt an object land in her hands. Fortunately for her, it wasn’t bird feces, but an envelope.  She felt the wax seal keeping whatever was inside it from falling out. The seal had a somewhat complex design, but she was able to make out something like a coat of arms of some sort, as if it belonged to someone very important like a lord or any other type of nobleman.  She took out the paper from it’s enclosure and discarded the envelope on the table. The paper itself also felt very fine. The matting had a very smooth and toothy surface, absolutely perfect for letter writing. Eager to know whom it was from, she felt about the parchment.

Michella was perfectly fluent in braille, however, there was another skill she picked up while under Leona’s tutelage.  While she was unable to read words on printed paper, she was able to read the words on handwritten letters. All she had to do was trace the etches within the paper with her finger to make out the words.  This skill was very useful whenever she needed to go into town to pick up supplies, but it also helped her recognize different forms of longhand. And she knew this handwriting anywhere, it was Leona’s!  

Her heart soared knowing that her beloved sister was alive and well.  She calmed herself down and read what her sister had to say.

 

_ My dear family. _

_ I am so terribly sorry that I couldn’t make it home before sunset.  I apologize, especially for deceiving you, Papa. for if I told you my true intentions of going into those woods, you would have forbidden me to go.  The truth is, I didn’t go into the forest to hunt for herbs. In actuality, I was trying to find the beast who defended you from those vampires. Thanks to the all-seeing-eyes of the gods, I was able to find the castle where the beast lives.  I know that you will find this hard to believe, but he truly is a gentle soul and he really did want to protect you that night. He says he’s really sorry for frightening you and that he hopes you’ll find it in your heart to forgive him. _

_ I really did intend to return home last night, but unfortunately, I lost track of the time after spending the whole afternoon with the beast.  He really is quite the conversationalist! But anyway, the storm had already arrived and it was hard to make it through the snow even with Philippe.  On top of that, I ran into those vampire that attacked you! You have been right all along Papa, and I’m very sorry for ever doubting you. However, the beast saved me just in the nick of time, and you will never believe this, but I was able to help him defeat the monstress!  Thanks to my eyes and his abilities, we were able to seal the vampire’s fate for good! _

_ However, and I am very sad to say this, I will not be able to make it back home at least until April.  I was told that because of the dreadful weather conditions in the mountains and the increase of vampire activity this season, the journey back to the village would be too dangerous for me and Philippe.  Fortunately, the Beast offered to let me stay in his home as his guest for the rest of winter. _

_ I know you all might be disappointed I won’t be able to make it home right away, but this is for the best.  I promise I shall return once the spring thaw arrives. Until then, take care and try not to feel too sad that I am gone.  I will try to send another letter to you all the first chance I get. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Leona. _

_ P.S.  I would appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone about this letter.  It could give everyone the wrong idea. Just tell anyone who asks that I’ve decided to go out into the world to travel this winter and that I will be home in a few months.   _

_ Thank you. _

 

Michella absentmindedly placed the letter in her lap after she had finished reading it.  She couldn’t believe it at first because the whole thing just seemed too impossible to be true.  However, and besides the fib she told their father, she was not the type of person to tell an outrageous lie.  There was no doubt in her mind that this was written by her sister and while Leona did occasionally had her head in the clouds, she was not that naive.  Her elder sister knew where to place her trust and was willing to let the beast take care of her during the months of winter. If the beast really did intend to harm her, she would have instantly run away if he had tried to.  However, it would seem that this beast really was kind at heart and meant no ill will towards Leona or her family.

The youngest sister was still in awe about the whole situation though.  It’s true that her father was rambling on about a beast and vampires but she thought he was just delirious from the fever.  But since Leona saw both of these creatures then it must have been true! However, she was sad that Leona wouldn’t be coming home anytime soon.  Four months was a pretty long time after all. But even so, it really was for the best. Michella felt more at ease knowing that her sister was safe at the Beast’s castle rather than risking her life trying to come home in a blizzard and dealing with vampires in the dead of night.  Hopefully winter will go by quickly, but without Leona around, the winter felt much colder.

Michella was immediately taken out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening.  Much to her relief, her father and Tobias had finally come home after their long night of searching.

“Papa! Tobias!  You two were gone for so long I was getting scared.”

Both men were utterly exhausted and downhearted since they had absolutely no luck with finding Leona.  Maurice went over to his youngest daughter and kissed her forehead. “I’m so sorry for worrying you so, my love.  Unfortunately, we couldn’t find Leona anywhere. We didn’t run into any of those creatures, thank God, but we couldn’t find any traces of your sister.  We’ll be trying again tonight.”

“Actually, I don’t think that won’t be necessary, Papa.”  said Michella.

Maurice and Tobias stared at the painter with confused looks.  “What do you mean, Michella?” Asked Tobias.

“I have good news!  I got this note this morning, and it is in Leona’s handwriting.  I went over the letter a few times just to make sure, but I believe this is her letter!”

Maurice immediately took Michella’s hand after hearing the news of his eldest daughter.  It sounded too good to be true that he needed to read the letter for himself.

“Are you absolutely sure, Michella?”  Asked Maurice nervously.

“I’ve never been more sure in my life, Papa.  I recognize Leona’s handwriting and signature anywhere.”

The youngest daughter handed Maurice the letter and he began to read it aloud.  With each word that was read, his eyes grew wider and his knees felt weaker. Surprises like this definitely didn’t do wonders for his heart.  He began to drop into his armchair while he read the last few paragraphs. After learning about everything Leona went through, he desired a place to sit immediately.  Once he was finished reading, he absentmindedly dropped the letter on the floor. Everything in the letter really did sound too good to be true, but he knew his daughter’s handwriting anywhere.  

“She’s alive… my little girl is alive.”  Maurice said breathlessly.

“She really is, Papa.  And I know that the Beast will keep Leo safe throughout the winter.”

Maurice was still having trouble wrapping his head around this.  Deep down, he knew that the beast didn’t mean him any harm that night.  However, he let his fears believe that the beast was just as cruel as the vampires.  He really did owe the Beast for saving not just his life, but for his daughter as well.

“Yes… I’m sure he will do right by her.”  The old man said sadly.

“You don’t seem too happy about it, though.” Said Tobias.

The bookseller had a point.  Maurice should have been more than glad that his eldest child was out of harm's way.  And yet, there was this lingering ache in his chest that wouldn’t go away. He should have been happy, yet he felt so sad.

However, Maurice tried to hide it for the sake of his youngest daughter and family friend.  “No, no, it’s not that. I’m just… I’m just tired is all. It’s been a long night for all of us and I’m sure we all would like to get some sleep.”

“Should we go tell Gaston that the search is off first?”  Asked Tobias.

“Later.  I’m too exhausted to deal with him right now.  If you could all excuse me…”

Michella and Tobias could only watch as the old inventor dragged himself upstairs to his bedroom.  He really did look exhausted from that long and awful search. However, they knew that it was more than that.  But Maurice was right. It really was a long night for everyone and Michella and Tobias were immediately feeling the fatigue. 

“Well, I suppose I should get back to the shop now.”  

However, before he was able to walk out the door, Michella grabbed his hand.  She didn’t want him to leave right away.

“Please don’t go yet!  You can stay and rest here if you’d like.  But, my father… he's ...”

“I understand, Michella.  I’m worried about him too.  I’m certain he isn’t taking this news too well, considering we won’t be seeing Leona for quite some time.  I’ll stay and make sure he’s doing alright.”

“Thank you, Tobias.  You can sleep on the chaise over in the corner.”

Just Michella was about to roll herself over to her room, Tobias wanted to know if she needed any help.  She just giggled but was grateful for his offer.

“I’ve been doing this for nineteen years, Tobias.  I’ll be fine. Have a good rest now, alright?”

“Of course.  Sweet dreams Michella.”

Once the youngest was settled in her room Tobias settled on the chaise.  All he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn’t help but worry for the Watch’s.  He was relieved that Leona was going to be okay, but she was going to be away for a long time.  For as long as he had known the Watch family they were inseparable. Because of their outsider status in the village, they were always close knit and kept to themselves.  This would be the first time one of their own would be away for a whole season. While on the surface Michella was acting calm, Tobias could tell she was heartbroken from being separated from her big sister and best friend.  However, he knew no one could be more heartbroken than their kind father. Maurice had always tried to keep a safe yet loving home for his family since his beloved wife passed away. Despite the fact that he may have been a little overprotective a times.  Now that his eldest was away, he had to place his trust in a total stranger to protect her.  

Tobias didn’t blame him for feeling uncertain about the whole situation.  If he was in the old man’s shoes, he’d feel the same way. However, now that Leona wouldn’t be at home until April, he thought it was best to stay close to Michella and her father until she came back.  Even though he knew they were more than capable of handling themselves, he figured they could use some help around the farm. Besides, he was not at all bad as a cook, so he could assist with their meals in the evening.  Plus, considering he was lacking in customers, he thought it wouldn’t do him any harm if he closed up shop in the late afternoons during the winter. Yes, this was the least he could do for his friends. After all, he had a feeling that Michella would need his companionship now more than ever. 

The bookseller’s eyes slowly began to close as exhaustion began to take over.  He could worry about Michella and Maurice after he woke up. But for the time being, he just wanted to sleep.

 

Maurice really did try to sleep, he really did.  However, he couldn’t get Leona out of his mind. He was beyond relieved that she was alright, but heart couldn’t stop aching.  Even though his daughter said she really did intend to come back to the farm at the end of the day, the inventor couldn’t help but feel it was his fault that she left.  Honestly, he wouldn’t blame her if she decided to leave without telling him. Because, deep down, he knew that the village was holding Leona back from achieving her potential.

The old man wanted to give Leona the freedom to leave and follow her passions, but… those eyes…  Ever since Leona was given the all-seeing eyes, he had this fear that they would get her into trouble someday.  Maurice knew how small minded and backwards their hometown was. If anyone in the village found out about her eyes, they would no doubt brand her as a witch and possibly burn her at the stake.  The very thought made his blood run cold.

Ever since Renée died and Maurice had to step up as his girls’ father and mother, he constantly had to keep an eye on Leona and prevent her from using her powers in public.  He knew he may have been overprotective, but he felt it was the only way to keep his children safe, even if it meant restricting their freedom to roam away from the village. It probably would have been better if he just took his girls and left the village behind and settled somewhere else.  However, something prevented him from doing just that… it was the memories.

Even though he’s been the village outcast ever since his youth, this town held so many cherished memories of his beloved Renée.  Both of them grew up in the same village and she was also considered odd by the townsfolk. Just like his daughters, their mother was very educated and a woman well ahead of her time.  That’s what he loved the most about her because she wasn’t like the other girls at all. She was different, and he liked different. He especially remembered her fondness for roses. Renée always looked so serene when tending to the roses in her garden.  There was even this one time she wanted to see a blue rose in person. At the time, he thought it was a little strange, since blue roses didn’t exist. However, the young Maurice wanted to make his future bride’s dream come true somehow. It was then he made her that crystal blue rose broach that he proposed to her with.  He would never forget the look of pure joy she had on her face when receiving the gift. It may not have been a real rose, but it was still beautiful and she loved it all the same.

Ever since their engagement, Renée always wore it in public and at home.  She always looked so radiant with it on her person. The only time she took it off was when she took a bath or went to bed.  However, that all changed when that… thing, appeared before his wife and daughters.

Maurice never saw the deity himself that day, but it was still a day he would never forget.  The four of them were going on top of the hill to have a picnic together. But, he was lagging on his work and he told his family he would catch up with them later.  When he finally got to the hill, all he saw was their basket of food and drink scattered across the grass and his wife holding their two unconscious children in her arms.  

He asked what happened, but all Renée said was, “It’s all my fault…” with a look of terror and sorrow on her face.  Ever since that day, she was never the same. Gradually, her health fell into decline. The incident took a massive toll on both her mind and heart.  Some days she tried to force herself to smile for her family’s sake, but Maurice knew that she was in constant pain over the guilt, for making that dreadful choice over which daughter should posses the eyes and which one should go blind.  Their daughters couldn’t even remember that day. Little did Maurice know was that, before the choice was made, she made a deal with the monster to reconstruct their memories into thinking they were born that way. However, while his daughters lived in blissful ignorance, his wife couldn’t shake away the guilt and her mental health only got worse until it was too late.

One morning, about a year after the incident, Maurice woke up to find the left side of the bed empty, and Renée’s broach still left on the windowsill.  At first he thought she was just taking a morning bath, but when he went to the bathing shed in the back of the cottage, the tub was empty. In fact, it was still dry… He frantically tried to search the entire farm, and then asked the menfolk to help search for his missing wife.  It took a while, but soon one of the men found her. However, he didn’t have a look of relief on his face. When he took Maurice to his wife, there she was… still in her nightgown, and her body completely cold, wet and lifeless. Renée, his once beautiful, carefree and intelligent soulmate drowned herself in the river… 

That was probably the only time, the villagers showed the old man real compassion.  Maurice loved his wife with every fiber of his being. He blamed himself that she had resorted to that point.  After Renée’s body was recovered, he begged the menfolk, not to speak a word about how she died, and fortunately, they agreed.  Maurice told his daughters that their Maman had died from a fever since he never had the heart to tell Leona and Michella how she truly died.  It was that point on, that he would protect his daughters at all cost. Leona was never to know how she received her eyes just like Michella could never know why she was blind.  It was all for the best… Wasn’t it?

As Maurice stared up at the ceiling while fiddling with his late wife’s broach, he began to wonder if it was worth keeping up with this facade.  Both of his daughters were all grown up and of course they were getting more curious about their eyes, especially Leona. Maybe, it was finally time that they knew the truth, even if it meant they hated him for it.  He really hoped it wouldn’t resort to that, but he wouldn’t blame them if they had. However, that was going to have to wait. All Maurice wanted to do was to fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

The inventor woke up to the sound of knocking on his door.  To his surprise, it was Tobias.

“Tobias?  I thought you have gone home by now, my lad.”

“I wanted to stay behind to make sure you and Michella were okay.  She let me sleep on the couch, if that’s alright?”

“Yes, yes, that’s perfectly fine.”  He said while grabbing his spectacles from the nightstand.

The bookseller smiled.  Maurice probably wouldn’t have been too happy if he took Leona’s bed to rest.  “Anyway, Michella and I made an early supper. Would you care to join us?”

“Of course, tell Michella I’ll be down in a minute.”

Tobias nodded then headed back downstairs.  The old man groggily got up from the bed and stood in front of the door.  He knew he needed to tell Michella the truth eventually, but he just didn’t know where to start.  Both of his daughters have been living a lie all those years and he was worried how they would react.  However, Maurice couldn’t hide this secret from them any longer.

He went downstairs to find Michella and her beau chatting away at the table while they waited for the old man.  Once Michella heard her father’s footsteps, she turned her head in his direction.

“Good Evening, Papa.  Did you have a good rest?”  She asked nicely.

More or less…”  Maurice said as he pulled out his chair.  He sat down as he let out a sigh.

Michella was deeply concerned especially with how drawn out that sigh was.  “Papa, is something the matter?”  

The old inventor stayed quiet for a minute.  He honestly didn’t know what to say since this was so sudden.  But he figured it was better to get it over with now, than agonizing over the matter later.

He took both of his daughter’s hands and looked deep into the sea of stars within her eyes.  “Michella, I-” * _ KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!! _ *

However, before he was able to say anything, a loud banging was heard on the front door.  Maurice got up from the table and quickly went to answer it. Gaston and Lefou were awaiting at the front door, and let themselves in before the old man could invite them into his home.

“Gaston!  What are you doing here?”  Maurice asked.

“Good news, Maurice!  I went over to Old Man Traver’s place today and he offered to lend us his bloodhounds for tonight's search.  With those dogs, we are sure to find Leona in no time!”

Maurice immediately remembered about the search party for his wayward daughter.  He completely forgot about telling Gaston that the search was off since Michella received her letter that morning.

“That’s very kind of you, Monsieur Gaston.”  He started. “However, your services will no longer be needed.”

The hunter’s cocky smile faltered a bit, confused by what the old man was saying.  “Wait, wait, wait… I’m sorry I must have misunderstood you, but what do you mean I’m no longer needed?”

The inventor needed to think up a good lie and fast.  Leona was really adamant in her message that she didn’t want anyone to know that she was living with the Beast in his castle.  It’s not like anyone would believe him anyway. Everyone knew he was a looney, and he didn’t want to drag his reputation even further into the mud.  Fortunately, he came up with a pretty good yarn that would probably help smooth things over.

“I made a mistake.”  Maurice said simply. “I had completely forgotten that Leona wanted to go traveling this winter.  She’s been talking about making the journey for quite some time and it slipped my mind that she planned to leave today and she won’t be back until spring.  I’m terribly sorry I overreacted last night at the tavern and wasted everyone’s time, especially yours, Monsieur.”

Maurice tried to sound sincere as possible and hoped that Gaston would be satisfied with his answer.  Unfortunately, he thought wrong. The hunter’s face was seething with both annoyance and anger. He grabbed Maurice by the collar and held him against the door.

“Just what the hell are you trying to pull here, Old Man? Huh?  You mean to say is that you just lead us all on some wild goose chase!?  The only reason why I even bothered to lend my aid, was because I want to marry Leona as my reward!”

The truth finally came out.  Of course, Tobias had a feeling that was the case, but he was still surprised that he said his true intentions outright.  Gaston took a deep breath and looked at Maurice dead in the eyes.

“So, If you know that she’s traveling, where. Is. she?”

Maurice was shaking in Gaston’s grasp, he knew this man had a short temper, but he never thought he would be the one to bear it. 

“She didn’t say, Gaston.”  Much to everyone’s surprise Michella was the one who spoke up.

“What!?” The hunter yelled.

 He immediately turned around and stood menacingly above the girl in her chair.  However, Michella stared into his direction with a firm gaze. She’s been waiting to speak her mind to this man for a long time.

“Leona told me that she didn’t want to be found.  After your latest proposal, she wanted to leave this village just so she could get away from you!”

Gaston snarled at Michella’s challenging words.  He bent down in front of her and went nose to nose with the blind artist.  “What on earth do you know, you wretched, useless, little cripple.”

Tobias immediately saw red at that insult.  “Don’t you dare talk to Michella that way!”

Gaston Just turned around and punched Tobias in the stomach without saying a word.  He was really getting tired with that man’s self-righteous attitude. The wounded bookseller let out a painful grunt as he fell to the floor as he convulsed from the shock of the impact.

“Toby!”  Michella got out her chair and crawled on her hands to find her sweetheart and help him.  She wasn;t even thinking at the time and didn’t care if she couldn’t use her legs, she just needed to know if he was okay.

Lefou was beginning to panic.  These turn events had seriously gotten out of hand.  It was already bad enough that Gaston was displayed his beastly aggression on two men in front of a lady, even if she couldn’t see.  He needed to calm his friend down and fast.

Lefou quickly grabbed the hunter by his shoulders and tried to get him to take deep breaths and to actually think about what he was doing.  Gaston seemed to have finally calmed and put on a charming smile for Maurice.

As for the old man, he couldn’t believe the horrendous violence that was taking place in his own home.  Gaston didn’t just have a bad temper… this man was a monster!

The large man gently got Maurice off the floor and dusted off his vest and undershirt, actually putting on a rather pathetic attempt to act like a well behaved guest.

“Sorry about that, Old Bean!”  He said with forced sincerity. “That certainly wasn’t a way to act in front of my future father-in-law, now was it?”

Now it was Maurice’s turn to get angry.  After what he had just witnessed, did this neanderthal really think he would let him marry his daughter after that horrendous display?  Maurice certainly didn’t think so.

“Father-in law?”  Maurice asked with a hint of fear and anger in his voice.  “You know, deep down, I had a feeling you only offered to help search for Leona just so you would get on my good side.  But no matter what you chose, you would never earn my trust. You’ve hounded my eldest daughter for years, Gaston. And don’t think I haven’t overheard your little “proposal” to her!  Every time I saw my little girl come home crying because of you, it would always eat me up inside. She was right to leave this village if it meant getting away from you. I only wish I’d realize your true nature sooner so I could have let her leave earlier.  I’m just sorry it had to take seeing you hurt my actual future son-in-law and insult my Michella in order to see your true nature.”

Maurice stood is full five feet ten inches height, and looked at Gaston dead in the eyes.  “I’m only going to say this once. You will NEVER marry my daughter. I want you to get your horrid self out and off my property right now.  And when Leona comes back from her travels, I never want to see you near her ever again!”  

Everyone was stunned silent, especially Michella.  This was the first time she ever heard her father speak up for himself.  Gaston was just about to deck the old man as well, but Lefou just grabbed his wrist and quietly shook his head.  The hunter clicked his tongue and released his hand from his lackey’s grasp. He was about to leave, but not before he got the last word with Maurice.

“Mark my words, Old Man… This isn’t the end of it.  One way or another, I will have Leona for my wife. Make no mistake about that!”

And with that Lefou and Gaston left the cottage as he slammed the door behind him.  Once Tobias recovered from that hard blow to his gut, he helped Michella back into her chair.  Maurice was shaking like a leaf as he was coming off his adrenaline high. He realized he really needed to sit down and stumbled into his arm chair, catching his breath.  Michella and Tobias quickly went to him to make sure he was okay.

“Papa!  Are you alright?  Gaston didn’t hurt you too bad did he?”

The old man was quiet for a bit, still trying to calm his breathing.  He then looked her straight in the eye and said, “I… I never stood up to anyone that size before!”

The room was silent, then all of a sudden Maurice started to chuckle.  And soon his daughter and Tobias began to chuckle awkwardly as well, which then grew into rambunctious laughter.  Whether they were laughing out of fear for the town’s prized citizen, or that someone as gentle as Maurice was able to put him in his place, they didn’t know.  They were just glad it was over. However, there was one question that was on Tobias’ mind.

“Uh Maurice, I know this isn’t the best time to ask this, but did you really mean what you said when you called me your future son-in-law?”

He was probably right about the question being semi-inappropriate at the time.  However, Maurice just smiled and placed a fatherly affectionate arm on his shoulder and nodded.  “Indeed I did, my lad. Trust me, I know you’ve been pining for my youngest daughter for quite some time and I know you feel the same way too, Michella.  I can’t imagine a better suitor for her than you, Tobias. You both have my blessing If you so desire it.”

Michella placed her hand over her mouth in shock.  She really did love Tobias and had longed hoped for Tobias to ask for her hand.  As for Tobias, he was as red as an apple. He really didn’t know what to say. He was just a poor bookseller and Michella deserved so much more than someone like him.

“Maurice, I’m truly happy you’re giving me your blessing.  But, I’m not exactly the wealthiest man in town. My bookshop has been in a rather sorry state and I can’t give her what Gaston can…”

The old inventor still smiled at him.  He understood that feeling all too well when he wanted to marry Renée.  “Tobias, being that you are a scholar are you aware of the Latin phrase, _omnia vincit amor_?  According to Virgil,  _ love conquers all.   _ My wife and I came from humble stock as well, and I thought she deserved to live like a queen.  It wasn’t easy at first, but we managed to get by. I’m sure you and Michella will do fine.”

“Well…” Tobias squeaked.  “If you put it like that.”

Tobias got down on one knee and held Michella’s hand in his.  “Michella, I know I don’t have the right to ask this, but… I really do love you.  I am a poor man, I know, but I promise we will have a happy life together. I don’t have a ring on me right now but… Michella, will you marry me?” 

Tears began to flow from the blind artist’s eyes.  What started out as a frightful day, became the best one ever!  She nodded her head fast as she tried to find the right words. “I… I’ve waited so long for you to ask me.  Of course, I will marry you!”

Michella wrapped her arms around her fiance’s neck as he held her close to his chest.  Maurice was truly happy for his youngest daughter and Toobias. He was sure they would be just fine once they became husband and wife.  However, before he could celebrate there was still something he had to do. He got up from his chair and kissed the crown of his daughter’s head.

“I’m very happy for you, my love.  I don’t want to spoil the moment, but now that you are a woman and betrothed on top of that… There is something I have to tell you.  You should know this as well, Tobias.”

Michella was getting concerned.  “What is it, Papa?”

Maurice took a deep breath as he stared into the glowing embers of the fireplace.  It was now or never… 

“It’s time you’ve learned the truth about you and your sister’s eyes.”

 


	10. Temporaty Hiatus

Hey Guys!

Sooooo yeah...  I'm really sorry I haven't been posting as many chapters like I said that I would, but I have been preoccupied lately with post-graduation craziness.  Not only that I have lost  interest (temporarily of course) in the Beauty & the Beast part of the fandom.  On top of that, a new BBB crossover fic had been on my mind lately and I just can't stop thinking about it and I just want to start working on it.  However, every time I want to start writing, I remember I still have this current one to complete and I can't help but think of it as a chore.  I really hate feeling that way, but I know if I don't put in the passion that I had at the beginning, then the story will only come out sub-par and that's not fair to any of you guys who have enjoyed reading it so far.  This has been a tough decision for me to make, since I'm the type of person who likes to finishes the projects they start before they move on to the next one.

I'm really sorry for those who have been enjoying this story so far, but like I said, I don't want to disappoint you guys if I ended up rushing this story just to get it done.  It wouldn't be fair to me and it especially wouldn't be fair to you guys who've been sticking with me all this time.  However, I promise this hiatus will only be temporary and I will finish this story once I've gotten my Beauty and the Beast groove back.  I usually enjoy B&B around the fall and winter times, so I think that's when I will get back into writing chapter for  _Tale as Old as Times_ again.

I understand that you guys might be disappointed, but fear not!  As I said before, I've been thinking about a BBB idea and I think it's going to be a good one.  It'll still have the fem!Leo/Klaus pairing of course, but this will be a crossover trilogy with AHS: Coven where Leona is a Salem descendant in this AU.  I hope you guys will like this story as you wait for _Tale as Old as Time._

Thank you for sticking with me for this long, and I hope you will enjoy this new fan fiction.  I should have the first chapter up in a few days.

Until then, Cheerio!

 


End file.
